Kairos
by guest00
Summary: Kairos :A/N: Kairos is an ancient Greek word regarding time. It signifies a time in between, a moment time in which something special happens. This story is slightly A/U: I'm extending the time between the Christmas & My Two Mommies
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

**Kairos ~ ~ **** Chapter 1**

A/N: Kairos is an ancient Greek word regarding time. It signifies a time in between, a moment of undetermined period of time in which something special happens. This story is slightly A/U; It differs in regards to minor additional characters, time line for the My Two Mommies project, Olivia's childhood, and her schooling in London.

A/N Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Gregg/Emma and Random Misc Characters.

Ratting: NC 17

* * *

Natalia Rivera sat at the head of the conference table. A laptop open to her left and leather a day plainer to her right. Her russet eyes darting back and forth, she listened to the arguments swirling between the banquet manger and the restaurant manger. Natalia heard "Bacon wrapped shrimp are not kosher, and not a good idea for finger foods at a Bar Mitzvah Betsy." Natalia's mind drifted back to the morning.

She pictured it. _The farmhouse kitchen with Olivia._

_ "Bacon, I smell bacon." The sleepy hotelier said while stumbling into the room. _

_The Latina looked over her shoulder. She perused Olivia, starting at her bare feet, traveling up her shapely legs, and hips encased in black P.J. bottoms, to her bare toned torso, black sports bra wrapped breasts and the white open robe. _

_" Where are your slippers?" __Natalia __ quipped, "The exercise is paying off Liv. You look fit and healthy. You seem to just glow. Darn, I'm embarrassing myself, Ms. Spencer, in the words of Billy Crystal and Richardo Montalban, Darling you look fabulous, simply fabulous. " _

_Olivia smiled. She scrutinized the younger woman. "That's my super hero, in long underwear, and hair in braids. By the way what's with the Pippi Longstocking do?" Olivia queried as she eased closer to the stove and her housemate. "I'll just help myself to coffee, and some fruit." The older woman casually lifted a dish cloth covered plate._

_ "Olivia Spencer there is no bacon." __ Natalia __chuckled__, "Could you try and get our daughter, I mean Emma up and ready for school?"  
_

_The hotelier retorted "Rivera I smell bacon, where is it?" Natalia replied "I'm sweating onions, garlic, bell peppers, and Ají caballero peppers in bacon grease. I'm making Pernil. It's P_uerto_ Rican slow cooked pork. Liv you put lots of extra miles on your pedometer, you deserve a treat." The younger woman stirred the mixture in the black iron skillet. "Missy take your splendid self out of the kitchen. Get dressed, get Emma, and then I'll treat you to a healthy breakfast." _

_"Oh I'm __ fabulous and __splendid , but I'm not near as adorable as you are in your __braids, and long johns..." _

_Olivia smiled innocently before grabbing both ends of __braided hair and deftly loosening them. The Latina's hair sprang from it confines and flowed about her face and down her back, a wild black river of silk. Olivia paused and lifted some of the wayward hair to her face. "Yummo, I still smell bacon."_

..._Ah life with Emma and __Olivia is never boring. A life littered with happy moments. _Natalia pulled herself back from her musings.

"Where are we on the Arron Bar Mitzvah, the Tillman's Silver anniversary and the winter employee party? " Natalia's questions stopped the tirade.

Betsy Stephens replied first. "On the Tillman's event, Buzz from Company is doing the catering we are only providing a room, and the pay as you go bar. The Bar Mitzvah menu needs some tweaking. The Employee Party is still being planed in detail, tiny little details." Betsy Stephens concluded.

Greg Parker, a rangy beanstalk of a man, with dark wavy brown hair, brown green eyes, and a mischievous smile, sat ramrod straight at the conference table. "'Why doesn't anybody care about the little things? It's the little things that make or break an event." Greg agonized, he flailed his hands to emphasis his agitation.

Betsy Stephens lounged, in the leather chair beside him. She snarled "Parker what are these little things? Are you still in a huff about using plastic, not china plates, and crystal stemware? Are you in a tizzy over the balloon arrangements instead of silk flowers? This is a party, not a royal reception.".

Natalia's characteristically sweet nature had evaporated. She pressed her plush dusty pink lips together in a half frown. Her coca hued eyes slanted in exasperation. The bickering and snide comments had laid waste to any warmth or humor she could generate. She felt like a referee in a spit ball fight.

"Paul and I make the staff parties' events." Greg miffed.

Betsy Stephens fiddled with her dish-water blond hair. An air of boredom floated from the slightly plump women."Parker if you get to book a three piece band, I want an open bar. It would make this a truly adult event." Betsy shot back.

Natalia quietly asserted, "You two work out the details, and hand them over to me. I'm not buying that an open bar goes with live music. This will be a family party no themes, ice sculpture and champagne fountain. This is not a formal affair. I didn't get a high school prom however; I'm not going to force others to re-live theirs. Natalia advised.

"Betsy, I want to make myself clear; we are not glamorizing alcohol at this party. Non-Alcoholic drinks will be readily severed and pushed."

Betsy and Greg both rose to leave the conference room. "Greg, please stay a moment." Natalia insisted.

"Betsy I need the monthly inventory for the bar from you by tomorrow close of business." The last comment directed at Betsy Stephens had the desired effect of hurrying her out of ear shot.

"Greg, Ms. Spencer's birthday is in February. I'd like something special. Her brother Sam and daughter Ava plan on coming here to surprise her." Natalia advised.

"How about a Valentine's Day party, slinky sexy dresses and tuxedos,... " Greg replied.

Natalia interrupted "I was thinking Dinner and a Murder Mystery Party, or a Luau, or a Casino Night Party. Ms. Spencer is lucky with cards not with love." Natalia concluded.

Greg sauntered off. The Puerto Rican followed him out of the room and took the elevator to her office.

* * *

Natalia felt the pain of a headache starting in her shoulders and snaking up her neck. Stiffing and tightening muscles traveled into the base of her head. A dull throbbing at her temples gave an advance notice of a migraine. She tried to ignore it. She fished in her huge black purse for aspirin, nothing. Knocking at the door interrupted her search. "Yes, who is it?" The door cracked open Sarah Wojahowski appeared. Fair skinned, brown twinkling eyes and short amber brown hair, Natalia rubbed at her neck and glared at the intrusion.

"Ms. Rivera, Here is a fax that came into the front desk, We forwarded you an electronic copy, but it bounced back. Are you alright?" Sarah chirped.

"I'm fine." Natalia groaned. Sarah eased forward and handed the fax over. Natalia rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

Sarah rejoined "Do you have a pain in your neck. I hope it is not caused by your most recent hire."

"No Sarah you are not the cause. It is a jumble of things, the winter party is the cherry on top."

Sarah moved behind Natalia, "I don't think you can get the right angle to rub the kinks out. I'm no expert but let me try." Sarah tentatively placed her hands on the Lanita's exposed shoulders. She moved her thumbs in small semi circular motions.

"Ouch you hands are ice cold." Natalia exclaimed.

"Sorry, I have the legendary Cold Hands Warm Heart Disease. Tell me about the event." Sarah inquired.

"It is not an event. Greg and Paul normally take care of it with no problems. Paul is at the Chicago Beacon. He is training the staff there." Natalia explained.

"Is a Greg is jealous that the Food and Bev honcho is off training another staff? Training is not for the faint of heart. It requires skill and patience. The Winter Party thing should be a snap for Greg." Sarah surmised.

"Greg is getting into full diva persona over it. He insists everything must be perfect. It's a staff party. He is worse than Dianna Ross PMSing. When he starts throwing up his hands and hysterical moans 'Why doesn't anybody care about the little things? It's the little things that make or break an event.' I want to say to him Miss Scarlett there are far far better things to get your knickers twisted over, frankly my dear I don't give a fiddle-de-dee." Natalia ranted quietly.

"Totally awesome. You just mix a 'Tale Of Two Cities" and 'Gone With The Wind' Greg would enjoy it. You know all diva's adore classic drama. Sarah rejoined.

"Ouch again Sarah, are you trying to rub my neck or wring it. Ah I think you found the kinkiest of knots ah yeah just a little harder and to your left,...ah so good..."

* * *

"Ah so good " Olivia heard through the cracked open door of her assistant, Natalia's office. Her involuntary response of jealousy mixed with curiosity amused her. Jade green eyes sparkled at the thought. _ I'm too old for such nonsense as jealousy._ Curiosity had become a constant companion for her. Natalia was an enigma. She pondered that enigma with affection.

Olivia was holding two mugs in one hand and a brown file folder in the other as she pushed the door open with one hip. Glaring at the two younger women Olivia arched an eyebrow. Striding into the room, setting the mugs and folder down on the desk. "If you two are going to start braiding each other's hair, I can come back." Olivia teased.

She surveyed the situation. Natalia's head was resting on her folder arms. Sarah was behind her. Sarah's hands firmly moving on Natalia's back. Nothing was overtly amiss. Yet it felt unsettling. An unwelcome reminder that Natalia had a plethora of friends and acquaintances. People loved her. People willing to do a kindness or two for her. Everyday things holding elevators, or locating lost keys, or hold her hand at church.

Sarah removed her hands quickly from Natalia's neck a guilty hand-in-the-cookie jar look crossed her face. "I was just helping Ms. Rivera. She couldn't reach the kinks herself."

"I surmised as much." Olivia affirmed "Please call a masseuse."

"Yes Ms. Spencer. How about Yvonne Adamicz." Olivia nodded her agreement.

"Wow that is such an awesome suit Ms. Spencer. it is Armani right, too cool. Black is a great color on you, and the lavender shirt makes it pop. Are those driving mocs? You always look so polished." Sarah gushed.

"Sarah flattering my taste in clothes is not necessary. I'm not going to dismiss you over a back rub. Killing the professor with a candle stick in the bar yes. Having sex in the garden shed yes. Doing a line of cocaine with Eric Clapton yes. Rubbing my Executive Assistant's back no." Olivia deadpanned.

"OK Boss. No sex, no homicide, no drugs, no fun." Sarah chimed.

" Get back to work before the boss changes her mind, and oh yes there are driving mocs." With that Olivia swatted Sarah on her behind on the way out of the office. "That scamp, why did you hire her?" Olivia inquired.

"I hired her to keep us young, hip and awesome. Olivia my head and neck still hurt. You drove away my masseuse." Natalia pouted.

"Oh really, I requested a replacement. You need that vacancy filled post haste?" Olivia moved behind Natalia. While rubbing her hands together to warm them Olivia teased Natalia "Is this part of your plan to get me to do more manual labor?" Strong fingers kneaded her tense muscles, working from the back of her neck down to the top of Natalia's bra. Then traveling up with her thumbs reaching the nape of her neck. Pausing Olivia, listened to the content sighs from Natalia. She tenderly ran her fingertips into the back of Natala's hair savoring the soft thick mane.

Natalia found herself lost in the delicious feel of Olivia's hands upon her skin. Her skin tingled all over not just her shoulders and back. Her nipples and thigh muscles tightened. She envisioned Olivia's warm supple fingers in her hair and upon her neck. Natalia loosened two buttons on dress to give Olivia better access to her back.

Olivia was preoccupied as well. The simple pleasures human touch, shared confidences, and shared humor, brought a sense of completeness to Olivia. She felt happiness and joy. Emotions Olivia Spencer knew were fleeting for her. The proverbial other shoe would fall.

Gingerly smiling to herself. _Joy, happiness and loving kindness,_ Olivia reflected. _Ava and Emma were her joy, and brought her happiness, Josh and Buzz brought her kindness, but only Natalia Rivera gave her all three to overflowing. Life is good. __ I am in the present. __I am in the now._

* * *

_"Lord help me Ms. Spencer is omniscient . How did she find out about me in the kitchen herb garden with Tracy. Breathe in with the good air out with the bad."_ Sarah thought.

The petite brunette halted in front of the elevator, pulled a cell phone out of a pocket and said "Call Yvonne, Hi there. Are you booked today? How soon can you get to the Beacon? under a half hour okay. The who, Ms. Rivera, the what a back, shoulders, neck massage. Payment, oh and I'll double check but I think it will be billed to medical. The Where? I'll check but it could be in her office. " Turning away from the elevator Sarah strode back to Natalia's office and knocked, "Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera Yvonne can be here in 20 to 35 minutes, where would you like the massage here or in one of the vacant rooms. "

Olivia bent down and whispered "La mia dolce amica, would you like the masseuse here or in my suite?"

Natalia felt Olivia's breath caressing her ear and the side of her neck. It made her quiver. Turning her head slightly she admired the full red lips, shapely arched blond eye brows above lovely sea green eyes. "Olivia did you say dulce amiga? I didn't know you spoke Spanish. Natalia mused to herself _"Her voice is just this side of epicurean delights. Epicurean that is a ten point word... I've got to stop playing scrabble with Blake." _

"Close Natalia I said 'la mia dolce amica' Italian for my umm friend.

"Olivia my neck, and head hurt too much to make decisions or argue I'm happy to be your sweet friend."

"Sarah, tell Yvonne my suite. Okay my sweet friend, I have a conference call in less than an hour. Franchise business to wrap up . I'll call Emma's school. I want her to take the school bus here. She and I can eat dinner while you get your massage. Then I'll drive the three of us home." Olivia stopped massaging her assistant and remarked "Emma wanted me to surprise you with a new coffee mug she made. Surprise. She made two in art class. Mine is the pink one and yours is the blue one. I think she mix the paints they both look purple to me. I just hope I don't mix them up."

Natalia raised her head and looked closely at the mugs replied "Liv look she put a big "N" on this one and a big "O" on the other one." Natalia sat up right in her chair. "Could you rub my the top of my shoulders? " reaching up she caught the older woman's hands in hers and placed them on the top of her shoulders. Looking up at Olivia her warm brown eyes caught and held her in place.

Olivia's eyes turned from sea-green to dark emerald as she caressed Natalia. She gazed down at the Latina, admiring her. The golden skin, warm deep pools of chocolate eyes, the pink rose tinted lips, a hint of adorable dimples. "Please don't stop yet, tell me about your upcoming conference call. " Natalia sighed. Olivia knew it was part of the dance, a ruse to allow herself to be touched and to touch. Natalia's hands rested lightly on Olivia's. Her palms running over the back of the hotelier's hands up her wrists to her forearms and back. Natalia's returning caresses, sending a message of returned affection.

Natalia's inner voice told her. _"Just feel don't think. Don't be afraid. Be in the now."_

* * *

The phone rang jarring the two women. Natalia hit the speaker button and "Natalia Rivera, Beacon Hotel."

"Ms. Rivera the masseuse is set up, and waiting for you."

Natalia replied "I'm on my way." Looking at the blond she directed her "You go off to your conference calls. I'll see you and Emma in a bit, oh and give Jellybean this from me." with that the Latina rose and hugged the hotelier brushing a quick kiss on one check. Natalia left the room. Olivia let out her breath in a whoosh.

"Yeah I'll give our girl a hug and a kiss." Softly humming "A Kiss To Build A Dream On" to herself Olivia left her assistant's office thinking _ "A kiss and a hug to build a dream on. Even if these dreams are nothing more than left over sand from a wayward sandman."  
_

* * *

Yvonne Adamicz, appeared to be somewhere between menopause and retirement. Her shoulder length blond hair threaded with sliver was tied back. She had intense blue eyes and smooth porcelain skin. "Miss, once you disrobed you'll start by lying on your stomach with your face in the face cradle, under the sheet and blanket. I'll knock before I re-enter, and then I'll get started. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I've only had neck and shoulder massages, how long will this take?" Natalia inquired "I booked you for 2 hours if that is not to your liking we can readjust. Yvonne replied "If you are concerned about the rate don't be. Everything will be billed to the insurance."

The lithe Purto Rican woman removed her garments and folded them neatly. She slide herself betwixt the sheets and called out to the masseuse, "All set. Ms. Adamicz."

Yvonne returned to the room, stopping by the mini bar to remove hand towels from a crockpot there. Speaking in a soothing professional tone, the therapist said. "I'm going to place warm damp towels on your back, shoulders, and neck. Please tell me if these are too hot." She open the the blanket and sheet over Natalia.

While arranging the heated towels on Natalia Yvonne speculated. "You're Natalia Rivera who does the cookie give aways from St. Leo?" "Yes." Natalia replied. "I attend St Thomas More in Five Points. Sister Anne mentioned you are a great baker. She says your soda bread is so light you have to tie it down with your buttery dense pound cake." Would you like scented oil?" The therapist said. "Yes, please". Natalia requested.

Yvonne removed the damp towels from the Lanita's back. she surveyed the anatomical structure before her. Long smooth muscles hinted at wiry strength. Firm toned skin with little body fat spoke of either a hyperactive metabolism or calorie restraint. The spread of the hips and traces of stretch marks indicated a pregnancy. Yvonne surmised a blue collar working mother in a gray pinstripe world no wonder she has stressed induced pain.

Yvonne's fingers massaged along Natalia's spine loosen her muscles before focusing on each shoulder and upper arm. The therapist slid her well-oiled hands over the younger woman coaxing muscles into place. The Latina flipped over, and Yvonne gently pressed away the stress Natalia had been carrying in her head and shoulders. She was so relaxed after she flipped back over she fell into a light sleep. "Miss, why don't you put on the robe and lay down in the bed I can finish your legs and feet there just as easily as here."

Natalia dislodge from the warm envelope of the sheet and blanket. She pulled the robe on and loosely knotted it in front. She laid on the bed belly down. The masseuse started on her legs, working from the feet, stretching, prodding and probing every joint. Each toe stretched and pressure was expertly applied to the calves and hamstrings she methodically works up and down until Natalia fell asleep.

Yvonne gathered up her massage accessories then stepped out of the suite. Flipping open a phone she said. "Walt, dear can you come up and help me. My client fell asleep. It's an automatic payment. I don't want to wake her."

The Elevator came to life, Olivia and Emma Spencer stepped out. Emma ran towards the suite almost knocking over Yvonne. "Oh no. I did not think anyone comes up here. I'm so sorry Ma'am." "No harm done, I'm Mrs. Adamicz, What is your name?" "Her name is Emma. Yvonne I'm so glad you were available today." How is Walt, and all of your clan?" Olivia chuckled. "Ah Walt is well and the children and grandchildren are also fine. Sarah said Ms. Rivera is your assistant? She has the back and hands of a hard worker." Olivia smiled. "Yes, Ms. Rivera is my assistant. She is a hard worker, and no stranger to working with her hands." "She fell asleep." Yvonne said. Olivia instructed her daughter "Go drop off your books quietly Natala is asleep."

The bing of the elevator announced it's arrival. "I have not seen Walt since I left Lewis Oil and Construction. Walt Adamicz was a grizzly bear of a man. His thick sliver hair, and bushy eye brows enhanced his tan skin. His six foot four inch frame towered over Olivia and his wife. "Olivia Lewis, er I mean Spencer I have not seen you in such a long time."

"Walt, you never change. I just told your wife I have not seen you in a number of years. Where have you been?" "We moved to Five Points." Walt Adamicz, wrapped his arms around and held Olivia Spencer in a bear hug. I still can't thank you enough for all you did for me when my oldest needed help." "Walt, don't let word get out that I have a soft spot."

Yvonne looked at Olivia. Your Walt's Island Girl_,_ Olivia Lewis..." "It's Spencer again. He knew me when I was 7 or so on San Cristobel. It was one of his ports of call, Walt was a sailor then. I thought he was St. Nicholas. A young St. Nick, I should add."

Emma burst from the suite. "Mom did you say St. Nick, He already came, this can't be St. Nick he lives at the North Pole not in Springfield." Emma advised.

"Walt, please meet my youngest daughter Emma Spencer."

"I'm please to meet you Miss Spencer. I knew your Momma when she was your age."

"You lived on San Cristobel? Wow ...Can you tell me about Mom when she was my age?"

"Yes, I will but your Momma will have to let me know the time and place. I've got to get my wife home and feed my reindeer." Walt teased.

"Yvonne, good to see you again. Walt don't encourage my daughter. Next thing I know I'll have to haul her to Five Points to feed the reindeer. I already have to buy duck food. I'm going to change into my comfy cloths. Jellybean come with me."

"Life is good Yvonne. The last time I saw her Josh Lewis had left her. She was so sad, I thought she might die of a broken heart. She seems very happy now. More like the little girl I knew."

* * *

Olivia pulled a blue sweatshirt, sweatpants and walking shoes from the bureau, then turned to Emma, "Do not leave this room. I'm going into the other room." Walking past the bed Olivia paused and pulled the throw over Natalia.

_"This feels like __Goldilocks and the Three Bears__, only it is Raven Locks and the two Spencers, or is it __Sleeping Beauty__ ? She is lovely_. _It is the inner woman that is enticing. Her kindness could be mistaken for weakness, but it is part of her allure. Her naïveté is charming. Her unfaltering devotion to those she loves is strength. Her humor surprises me. Olivia, you have a girl-crush, just admit it and deal with it. Dr. Rick told you once you can climb 2 flights of stairs without stopping you can have sex I'm up to 4. Odd thing is I want to be held, not just bang some stranger. Who'd of thunk I'd rather be cuddled and snogged_ _than spank-the-monkey?"_ Olivia's inner dialog was halted by Emma.

"Mom, don't wake her."

Olivia stepped away from the bed and moved closer to Emma whispering. "Honey after I change we'll go for a walk then have dinner."

"But Mom, Talia made Spicy Pork in the crock pot. Don't you remember?"

Olivia smiles at her daughter. _I'm filled with normal up to the gills here__. Normal, because I'm sticking with Natalia. Pork Tenderloin, with pigeon peas, garbanzo beans and Ají caballero peppers has got to be healthier than a Buzz Burger. Olivia had watched Natalia prep the meal only 8 hours ago.  
_

"How about that walk Em? We can stop and pick up dessert. We'll take the stairs to the lobby to add a few extra yards. It's only 5 flights" Olivia impassively suggested.

"Gee Mom, I don't need extra exercise.

"Hey Kiddo what would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Olivia quipped before exiting into the other room. The Hotelier reemerged quickly. She did not trust her daughter to not go adventuring.

Emma had a double dose of recklessness. Phillip and Olivia seemed to have the fearless gene. Emma had inherited it. "Leave Talia a note from us tell her we'll be back in 45 minutes."

The lanky hazel eyed girl complied with her mother's request. Emma considered her mother's remark about the ice cream treat. "I can do all sorts of things. I can do handstands and cartwheels; I can dust and polish, or even just be quite, Mom, or I can race you to the stairs." The last comment sent Emma out of the room and her mother in hot pursuit.

"Emma stop give me a hug, right now. Life is good huh?" Olivia said before heading for the stairs with her daughter.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two Mommies presentation.)

**Kairos ~ Chapter 2 ~ **Natalia's dreaming while Olivia and Emma are out and about.

A/N: Be advised physical contact between a guy and a gal, followed by same said contact between 2 gals. I'm going for sweet confusion rather than voyeuristic indulgence. My muse wanted me to clarify the Natalia's inner processes regarding Nicky. Okay she's Catholic, she slept with a married man, and she fueled his divorce along by sex and guilt. She feels remorse.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Emma and Misc others.

* * *

Natalia's dreamscape swirls with colors. Fire Engine reds flowing to flame orange, twisting into light oranges reeling to yellows twirling to greens dipping into blues, blues spinning into violets. The vortex settles into a Monet inspired scene.

She breaths in sandalwood. Nicky's aroma. His Cologne _Antidote by Viktor & Rolf_ the name came to her. She visualizes him, her Nicky.

The dream flutters.

Nicky with her in a row boat. A wide smile on his handsome face. She regards him. His brown eyes, the light dusting of hair on his chest, arms and hands, the interplay of chest and arm muscles as he rowed them to shore. His body reminds her of plains and trapezoids. He speaks, "We made it to shore." He jumps from the boat onto a field. Summer grass gone brown under the sun. The seed heads empty.

He reaches out for her, pulling her out of the boat. He gathers her in his arms and swings her around. Nicky with his strong arms, and dark dancing eyes laughed a full body laugh with her against him.

The dream ripples. She is walking hand-in-hand with Nicky across the field of hip high grass. She gazes over at the hand she holds square strong thick fingers. Her eyes travel up his arm to his face. His dark bright eyes are a flame. His mouth comes to her mouth. A flood of bitter sweetness fills her mind and body.

A movement draws her attention from him. She sees glimpses of Rafael and Emma chasing dragonflies. She draws herself to him. He is solid hard straight lines unyielding. They embrace. His mouth descends upon her. Is this what he wanted or was it all her desires, her needs, her vision of him. Guilt inundates her soul. She had violated his relationship with Harley. _"Forgive me Nicky I was selfish, I only wanted the image I carried of you with me."_ she tells Nicky.

The dream shifts again. The air smells of _J'adore and Champ de fleurs_, Olivia's scents of choice. The embrace loosens, soft silky kisses upon her checks, her throat, a warm soft lazy tongue tickles her jaw. The body she holds is soft and silky as well. She is holding Olivia.

She raises her head and sees Nicky walking away. He waves and smiles. The field is transformed. It is filled with the green grass of spring, the seed heads just forming.

Now she's walking hand-in-hand with Olivia. Neither of them pulling or pushing the other. A slow unhurried stroll. Natalia brushes her fingers up Olivia's arm turns into her and kissing her softly, slowly, it fills her mouth with the taste of honeyed wine.

Feeling of totality surrounds Natalia, her body mellifluous, her mind soothed. The perfumed air teasing and comforting. She moaned in her sleep. "_Hold me close Liv. Just hold me for now"_

* * *

Olivia, and Emma have a brief encounter with Joshua Lewis.

Olivia Spencer and Joshua Lewis found themselves belly laughing at Emma and her duck joke.

"Why don't ducks fly upside down?. They would quack up!" Emma finished.

"Olivia, your daughter has a bit of the ham in her. She's a chip off the old block." Joshua Lewis guffawed.

"Josh you say that, but really she is more like Natalia. She likes to dust, and she has to have all her books in alphabetical order. That woman, God love her, is turning my Jellybean into a regular Neat Nut." Olivia joked.

"Mom, can Uncle Josh swing me in the park?" Emma asked

"Aw Honey, we need to go pick Natalia up. Do you think she'll like the Neapolitan ice cream? "

Joshua Lewis watched in puzzlement as the Spencer women walked away from him deep in discussion on the merits of ice cream or cake. He muttered to himself "_Natalia Rivera how did you tame her. Olivia "Freakin" Spencer. __Olivia is __happy with herself. I hope she can finally sleep without a night light and a loaded gun in the nightstand."_

"Jellybean slow down your Mom's not a spring chicken or a spring duck."

Emma replied "Mom you said to hurry before the ice cream starts to melt." Emma skipped back to her mother, took her hand and pulled her to the front doors of the Beacon Hotel. Stopping by the front desk Olivia said "Hello Art. Did Ms. Rivera come down?"

Art the current desk clerk was easy one the eyes. His skin was a clear olive-brown, a handsome smoothed shaven man. His sexy brown eyes made him boyishly appealing. But not huggable Olivia concluded.

"Emma wait for me by the lift." Olivia requested.

"No, Ms. Spencer, shall I ring her office for you?"

"Thank you Art. I'll just pop up and fetch her."

"Mom the ice cream is going to be all soft and mushed together."

"Patience is a virtue Missy." Olivia asserted.

"Mom you sound just like Natalia." Emma noted.

Olivia smiled, "Yes, I do. Jellybean hit the elevator button, but I'm still the tickle monster, And I feel a tickling urge coming on."

Art examined the hotelier, Tickle Monster? Olivia Spencer was many things he observed; hard-nosed business executive, a mother, a very attractive lady, and now a tickle monster. Art diplomatically fiddled with his tie. "Good night Ms. Spencer."

"I'm a tickle monster too Mom." Art heard as the elevator doors closed. He mused. _That woman knows how to live in the present._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**Kairos ~ Chapter 3  
**

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Emma and Misc others.

* * *

The Spencers emerged from the lift laughing. Emma sprinted to the suite door. She swiftly pulled out a plastic key card, swiping it she entered breathless. Seeing Natalia asleep, Emma quieted herself. Wordless she watched Natalia toss and wimpier in the throes of her dream.

Spinning around she bumped into her mother who almost tripped over her. "Mom, Natalia's crying see, she is having a bad dream."

Olivia looked upon her thoughts disjoined. _Natalia, nightmares, so not like Natalia...That mascara is going to a bitch to get off if it dries and gums up. Well if anyone can rock the raccoon look it would be her_.

"Sweetie go to the bathroom and wet a few of my make-up remover wipes. I'll wake her. Chica wake up." The hotelier carefully shock the younger woman. Emma returned with the damp lint-free cloths. Olivia wordlessly took the cloth from Emma.

She delicately wiped the black streaks of mascara on Natalia's on her checks, jawline, and the twin trails of it marching towards her ears and chin. The gentle tender strokes did not wake the Latina, rather it caused her to call out.

"Hold me close Liv. Just hold me for now"

Olivia responds, "I've got you. Mia dolce, trust me. I'm here I've got you."

Emma watched as her mother gathered the Latina closer into her arms and rocked her.

"_That's good. I like to be rocked after I have a bad dream."_

"Mom is she okay? I'll put the ice cream away and get you more wipes."

Natalia left the arms of Morpheus by degrees. The soothing rocking motion pulled her into consciousness. Waking in the warm embrace of Olivia the younger woman sighed, "Liv thank you that was some dream."

Olivia voiced her concerns, "Emma saw you having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? You were crying in your sleep. I think I wiped all the mascara away."

"Liv, I'm okay we can talk later. I want to go home with my girls and eat dinner." Natala voices her intentions as Emma reappeared.

"Hi Natalia, I have more wipes for you, and we have ice cream for dessert. Mom calls you and me her girls. Well Mom calls you a stubborn brown-eyed girl, her dolce amica, and her donna lunatico, but she only speaks Italian to Uncle Sam." Emma babbled on happily not noticing the chagrin look on Olivia's face.

"Olivia do you think I'm stubborn? Look in the mirror.

Olivia smiled replying softly "You're right, I am stubborn, and insufferable, but I'm also a tickle monster. The tickle craving is coming on."

"Watch out Talia the tickle monster will get you. Oh no Mommy you got me already. Besides you said we need to get home, and have dinner." Emma giggled, and then her stomach growled.

"The sounds like a tummy rumble, or the pipe in here have air in them." Olivia said her eyes twinkled with mirth. I'll just rain check you both on tickles. Come on Emma, my favorite brown-eyed girl needs to get dressed." Olivia rose from the bed and held out her hand to Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**~Kairos ~ Chapter 4. **A Man walks into a bar with a duck on his head...**  
**

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Emma and Misc others.

The lift door opened at the lobby. Emma could be heard "An elephant and a duck walk into Company, and run up a large tab, Buzz leans over the bar and ask who get the check, the duck says put it on my bill. Why do elephants wear red tennis shoes, because they like to hide in cherry trees, ..."

"Wait half a minute, elephants in cherry trees? Who comes up with these jokes Jellybean?" The Hotelier inquired as she stepped out of the lift holding hands with her daughter.

"Olivia, you've never heard Elephant jokes? Natalia asked. "Like how do you stop a charging elephant?"

The Latina winked to Emma, "On Three Em, one, two, three...You take away the credit card." Emma, and Natalia sang out.

"Ms. Riviera I grew up on an island. No televisions and no elephant jokes. We had radio soap operas from the BBC, and our one movie house played 50's and 60's musicals. I did not see a television set until I was almost 20 years old. I can still quote lines from '_Singing In The Rain_.' and _'Gentlemen Prefer Blonds.' _replied Olivia.

"Ah Ms. Spencer what about your obsession with 1980's prime time soaps '_Dallas, Dynasty, Falcon Crest, and Knots Landing.' _You told me that watching re-runs of them remained you of your in London." Natalia teased.

"I admit I like the old American Soaps with the big hair, designer cloths, and battling leading ladies, ah so much drama so little time." Olivia pouted.

"Talia, Mom told me they remind her of Katrina Delgatto her school flatmate in London. Katrina married one of Mom's boyfriends and they named their son Oliver after Mom."

Olivia took her daughters hand and signaled for Natalia to take Emma's other hand as the glided out of the lobby to the front parking lot.

"Emma, Thomas was not a boyfriend he was a friend that happened to be a boy. I invited him over one Sunday. Kat, and I had Sunday American T.V. night, they met. It was love at first sight and the rest is history."

"Mom, we have Friday movie night with Talia now and it has to better than Sunday Night T.V."

"Why is that Bean?"

"Cause you have your girls, me and Talia." Emma reasoned.

Arriving at the white 2008 Nissan Olivia handed Natalia the car keys to open the backdoor.

The older woman scooped Emma into her arms swung her around and then deposited her into the rear seat. Emma buckled herself in. She took her backpack and the ice cream from Natalia. Olivia leaned into the backseat and kissed her daughter on her forehead, "Yep Bean ole girl your are right it is better because I have you and Ms. Riviera."

Olivia withdraw and closed the door. She turned and took one of Natalia hands. Olivia pulled the Latina in close and kissed her forehead. Put out her hand and took the car keys away from her. "I'm driving you get in shotgun partner." Olivia drawled in her best Yosemite Sam impression. "Look out fer all them rascally rabbits."

Natalia settled into the passenger seat and smiled. _"Life with Olivia and Emma is never dull."_ Natalia thoughts trailed off.

Emma pipped up from the back seat. "Mom, you said that your friends Thomas and Kat fell in love at first sight, what is love at first sight?"

"Emma when we visited the farmhouse for the first time and you saw the little ducks, you said you loved them, well that is love at first sight."

"Aw Mom I don't think it's the same." Emma replied "Have you ever fallen in love at first sight?"

"Jellybean I fell in love with you at first sight, Lillian placed you in my arms and I was a goner" Olivia responded, "Hey Natalia, what about you?"

"I defiantly fell in love with Rafael at first sight just like you with Emma. He was so tiny. I thought I might break him."

"Emma my sweet would you like to play _Midnight Pool _on my cell phone?" Olivia states as she adjusts the review mirror. She gives a side glance at Natalia before she hands the cell phone over her daughter. The businesses woman thinks to herself.

_ Natalia looks self absorbed. I hope she is not worrying about Rafael. That boy God knows, she has worked to give him a better life, she has sacrificed for him, and been the best mother she knew how, and he still does not get it._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Songs Smooth By Rob Thomas, and Itaal Shur and Corazón Espinado" by Maná and Carlos Santana, are not mine, nor is the English translation, the interview with Carlos Santana is from NPR circa 2001. I found all on the web.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**Kairos Chapter 5: A Ride Home.**

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Emma and Misc others.

Natalia looked out the window "It will be dark by the time I get dinner on the table."

The driver murmured her agreement. "Yeah it will." Olivia added "Do you want to listen to music?"

"Yes whose turn is it to pick?" Yours mine or Emma's?"

"Why don't you hit the scan on the radio and see if we like what comes on."

Natalia's slender fingers reach out to the central console and depress a few buttons. The Familiar voice of an NPR radio announcer filled the car.

"Welcome to All Songs Considered today we are focusing on Latin Flair. Listen now to Carlos Santana Afro Latin Sound. From his album _Supernatural _two songs _Corazon Espinado_ and _Smooth_"

A Latin jazz riff of piano and guitar poured out of the sound system.

Olivia injected "I have this CD someplace. I know this song it has a great dance beat"

The lyrics were sung in Spanish. Natalia translated them for Olivia and Emma.

_Esa mujer me está matando_

_Me ha espinado el corazón_

_Por más que trato de olvidarla_

_Mi alma no da razón_

_That woman is killing me_

_She's set thorns around my heart_

_The more I try to forget her_

_My soul doesn't reason_

_Mi corazón aplastado_

_Dolido y abandonado_

_A ver, a ver tú sabes dime mi amor_

_Cuánto amor?_

_Y qué dolor nos quedó?_

_My heart, depressed_

_Hurt and abandoned_

_Let's see, let's see, you know, tell me, my love_

_How much love_

_And what pain is left for us?_

_Ah corazón espinado_

_Ah cómo me duele el amor_

_ah thorned heart_

_ah how love hurts me_

_Cómo duele, cómo duele el corazón_

_Cuando uno es bien entregado Cuando nos tiene entregados]_

_Pero no olvides mujer que algún día dirás_

_Ay ay ay cómo me duele el amor_

_How it hurts, how the heart hurts_

_When one is fully surrendered_

_When it has us belonging to another_

_But don't forget, woman, that one day you'll say_

_Ay how love hurts me_

_Cómo me duele el olvido_

_Cómo duele el corazón_

_Cómo me duele estar vivo_

_Sin tenerte a un lado, amor_

_How it hurts to forget_

_How the heart hurts_

_How it hurts being alive_

_Without you beside me, my love_

_ah thorned heart…ah thorned heart_

Now _Smooth_ with lead vocals done by Rob Thomas.

_Man it's a hot one_

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

_Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone_

_But you stay so cool_

_My mu equita my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa_

_You're my reason for reason_

_The step in my groove_

_Yea_

_And if you say, "This life ain't good enough"_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_'Cause you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Gimme your heart, make it real_

_Or else forget about it_

_I'll tell you one thing_

_If you would leave it would be a crying shame_

_In every breath and every word I hear your name callin' me out_

_Out from the barrio you hear my rhythm from your radio_

_You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow_

_Turning you round and round_

_And if you say, "This life ain't good enough"_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I could change my life to better suit your mood_

_'Cause you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Gimme your heart, make it real_

_Or else forget about it_

_And just like the ocean under the moon_

_Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Gimme your heart make it real_

_Or else forget about it._

"Carlos your albums **_Divine Light_** and **_Supernatural _**are so different. Can you elaborate?"

"I don't think they are all that different. Music can affects you at a molecular level it can spread a spiritual virus of joy. For Me music is like making love you reach orgasm and start over…"

Natalia hit the scan button quickly looked over at Olivia, the radio speakers crackled with static and then came to rest on a local station. "Mayor Wolf how long will you be filling in as the District Attorney?"

Olivia cleared her throat "So Natalia what do you think of Doris Wolf as a duel hatted public servant?

Emma piped up from the back seat "What does _Corazon Espinado _and _mu equita _mean Natalia?"

"Hey Spencer women one question at a time. Alright Emma _mu equita _means my little doll, and the other means thorned heart, or hurtful heart or wounded heart. Olivia regarding Mayor Wolf I have no opinion as of yet. She was a generous tipper at Company and according to the wait staff at The Watershed she still is..."

Olivia halted Natalia with "Is that your phone or my work phone vibrating? I think it's mine, It could be business related. Emma still has my personal cell phone. Natalia can you answer it. It could be more on the Midwest hotel franchises."

"Olivia Spencer's phone Natalia speaking...yes Blake, she is but she is driving, her bluetooth...I'm not sure, but if you wait ten minutes we'll be home and she can call you back..Oh I'll do then, umm I think so..I'll ask her..Olivia Blake and Clarissa want to drop by the house, Clarissa has something she want to show Emma."

Olivia responded with a quick nod. "Yeah, um do you want to invite them for dinner as well?"

Natalia placed a hand over the mouth piece and rejoined,"Yes, I can always add more rice to stretch the Pernil. Do you think it might be too spicy for them?"

"I don't know the Puerto Rican food you prepare is muy delicioso, and not as caliente as the cook."

"Spencer you are already getting pork tonight, no need to butter up the cook." removing her hand from the mouth piece, "Blake, Olivia says yes, and we want to invite you and Clarissa for dinner as well, we are having Puerto Rican slow cooked pork with Jellybean peppers, umm I hope you like spicy? Jellybean peppers are mild hot peppers from Puerto Rico. How hot, a little hotter than Anaheim peppers but not as hot as jalapenos. Yes, Anaheim peppers are the ones Buzz uses in chiles rellenos, jalapenos are the ones he uses in chili poppers. Oh good them we will be home in a few minutes."

Olivia surreptitiously glanced at her executive assistant, a slight smile ghosted her lips.

_"Thank God, she is out of the Rafael induced blue funk."_

Natalia noticed the smile Olivia gave her. _"I don't know what I did to deserve the Mona Lisa smile. A happy Olivia is lovely, and very caliente...God where did that come from she's lovely..."_

Olivia and Natalia spoke at once.

"We're home."

Emma looked up from her game and handed her mother the cell phone. "Mom why do you have two cell phones?"

"Honey one is for work and one is for play." Olivia responded. "Come on Em, we've got company tonight. You and I can help Natalia get dinner ready." Emma undid her seat belt and bounced out of the car with her backpack and the container of ice cream.

"Come on slow pokes, we have company coming. That means Clarissa and I can have an adventure yay!"

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other and smiled.

Natalia said "Come on Olivia Adventure Girl is waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

**Kairos ~ ~ **** Chapter 6.  
**

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Blake and Clarissa/

* * *

"_Adventure Girl and her two side kicks are home._" Olivia mused. Jiggling the key in the lock Olivia spoke over her shoulder. "One of these days I'm going to get a handy man out her to fix these minor annoyances. "

Natalia said. "it is getting colder. I'm going around to the mudroom and see if I can get in quicker. "

As if the door was offended by her her remark it open. The scent of cooking pork and spices was overpowering. It caused Emma, and Olivia to salivate. The Spencer girls both let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Ah Chica, I got it. Wow that smell is wonderful. Yummy. Pork, garlic, onions, cloves, ginger, nutmeg . I think fennel and..."

"Yes, Talia, Mom is right the house does smell yummy." Emma said.

"Emma, sweetie, please put the ice cream in the freezer, and take your backpack upstairs. It does smell good." Natalia commented. The two women crossed the threshold into the living room. Olivia walked towards the fireplace and tossed her purse and briefcase on the couch. "I'll get a fire stated. Do you want me to check on the crockpot while you change?"

"No, I'll get the rice stated, if you could make a salad, Olivia thank you...for umm this afternoon, the massage..."

The hotelier opened the fireplace grate and placed logs and kindling in it. She stood and removed the long handled fire stated from the mantle lite a match to it and placed the ember onto the kindling.

"Oh that, it was nothing, I mean getting you a masseuse, well that is covered by the health plan, I can't have my executive assistant taking off right now with this Franchise business..." Olivia trailed off.

Natalia spoke softly. "Oh is that right Spencer, the hotel can't afford to have me out for a few days? I was thinking about your taking the time to make me feel better today. The Back rub, removing my smeared make-up, and getting one of my favorite treats, ice cream. You are so good to me. Why?"

Olivia stood up from the fireplace and looked into the flames.

"Ah well I have to make up for talking behind your back to Sam and all the other sins I've committed against you this week." Olivia smirked. The older woman glanced over her shoulder. She then tuned back and looked into the flames as she continued.

"You do drive me crazy. You are obsessive compulsive about taking care of me. It is nerve racking. You monitor my blood pressure, exercise routines, and diet. I bet you know what my last liver enzymes test showed.I like to the handle the minutia for you. It frees you up to tend to more important matters, like corralling me and Emma. Sincerely you take such good care of us."

Natalia walked over to her friend. She touched her arm and ran her hand down to Olivia's.

"Look here green eyes," The Latina said, "you and Emma are family to me. I love you both. Emma would be devastated if she lost you. So yes guilty as charged. I am obsessive whatever it is you said about your health. I would be so lost without you and Emma. That dream you woke me from..."

Emma came running down the stairs. "Okay I'm back. I'm ready to help Talia."

* * *

Back at the Beacon Hotel the Mayor of Springfield Township strolled in for a night cap. Doris Wolfe sat down at the Watershed bar. The she wrapped on the polish mahogany lightly and called out "One single malt scotch light on the ice please."

Beside her Greg and Sarah sat giggling at each other "She really doesn't know bacon's not kosher?" Sarah asked.

"Honey, she doesn't know what kosher is." Greg replied. "Not just bacon, but shrimp wrapped in bacon. I know I'm a goy boy. Darling she is beyond goyish. In the Yiddish dictionary the word shiksa should have a picture of Betsy next to it."

The laughter of the two hotel employees was infectious. Doris Wolfe giggled besides them. "Alright I'll bite. Where was the non-kosher treif to be served."

Gregg responded with glee. "At a Bar Mitzvah party."

"No shi.., er I mean no kidding?" Doris Wolfe laughed. "This is the best laugh I've had all week."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**Kairos Chapter 7:  
**

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Doris/Greg/Amanda Weeks

* * *

Jane-Amanda Weeks listened half heartily to her friends conversations while she tended bar.

Sarah's voice floated into her consciousness.

"_She really doesn't know bacon's not kosher?" Sarah asked._

Jane-Amanda, Jamanda to her family and Mandy to her friends was perplexed. She tried to present a professional appearance to her customers, and peers. On the outside she was a master Mixologist. Inside she felt lost in a sea of trouble, women trouble. The epicenter of her trouble just sailed in, Doris Wolfe.

The Doris Wolfe, looking weary and bewitching. She had a quite beauty, it tip toed up on Mandy. It was her eyes, those grey blue irises, like a Persian kitten. They were the same shade as her junior high school gym teacher's. The similarities did not stop at the eyes. Doris had a curvy, but firm fortyish body, and her behind, Mandy could write lyrical prose about her derrière. Doris was a dame. Mandy tuned back into her surroundings when she heard Doris call for her usual.

"Single Malt Scotch light ice." Doris sang out her request.

Mandy turned to the mirrored display of top shelf liquors. She wrapped her hand around the Glenfiddich, twenty-one year reserved. She pulled a crystal cut square glass and and poured the amber liquid into it.  
She filled a tumbler with ice, poured the scotch into it, then returned it to the crystal with a few cubes of ice.

_"Honey, she doesn't know what kosher is." Greg replied. "Not just bacon, but shrimp wrapped in bacon. I know I'm a goy boy. Darling she is beyond goyish. In the Yiddish dictionary the word shiksa should have a picture of Betsy next to it."_

_Doris Wolfe chuckled. "Alright I'll bite. Where was the non-kosher treif to be served."_

_Gregg responded with glee. "At a Bar Mitzvah party."_

_"No shi.., er I mean no kidding? This is the best laugh I've had all week." __Doris replied._

"Okay Ms. Mayor Wolfe your turn. Best, funniest, worst part of your day." Greg said with a twinkled in his eyes.

Greg's comment fully engaged Mandy's attention. Would Doris play along or blow Greg off.

Sarah joined in. "We have this umm tradition before we go play pool. We all have to tell the best, funnest and worst part of our day. Well really we stole it from Ms. Spencer and Ms. Natalia"  
"Before I take my turn, could we at lest introduce ourselves, I know Greg, but you are new to Springfield right?" Doris purred. Doris felt her gaydar engage when she looked at Sarah. "_She could be interesting, innocent looking, a touch of tom boy, and new in town, delightful combination. I wonder ...?" _

Greg responded before Sarah could frame a reply. "This is Sarah, my fag hag, she's a bike, a bi-sexual dyke. You know Mandy I think She is my other fag hag."

Blushing Sarah injected "Greg T.M.I., way too much information."

"Sarah other than being Greg's and Mandy's umm friend what do you do? You look familiar." Doris inquired.

"I work here and I'm a volunteer EMT for the Springfield Fire Department." Sarah replied "So do you want to play with us?"

"Yes, I do, after all, you and Greg are too entertaining not to play along with and Mandy is the best at what she does."

Mandy blushed at Doris's implantation. The best part of my day was sitting here and joking with you all..." Doris's voice trailed off.

Mandy went back to tending to her other customers. _"Doris can charm anyone."_

* * *

"Okay I'm back. I'm ready to help Talia." Emma said. "After all I am Adventure Girl, and we are going to have company."

Emma wiggled her way between the two women before continuing.

"Mom, Talia of course you love each other you are family and that is what families do they love each other." Emma reach out and took Olivia's hand in her right hand and Natalia's hand in her left and pulled them towards the kitchen. "Do you think Blake got Clarissa a pet. I bet that what they are coming over to show us a new pet, or a new computer game, or new doll. What do you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**Kairos Chapter 7A**

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/ Blake and Clarissa.

* * *

"Emma you have an inquiring mind, but my subscription to the psychic network has lapsed. We will just have to wait until Blake and Clarissa get here." Olivia chided her daughter.

"Hey Em, my mu equita, come here and wash your hands, then you can help your mother make the salad Okay." Natalia softly suggested. The Latina pulled a step stool out, and assisted the young Spencer at the sink. "Olivia, come over and wash up." Natalia laugh at the pair splashing each other. "I hate to intrude on this bonding experience, but I need to fill the pot with water for the instant rice." Both Spencers turned and splashed the dark haired women gleefully.

"Hey now I'm a non-combatant in the Spencer war on cleanliness. Here fill this with two cups of water."

The brunette handed the pair a pot. Still laughing Emma held the pot with both hands under the running water. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi. All done." Emma handed the pot to her mother who then placed it on the stove.

Natalia turned back to the stove. "Are you kids done playing in the sink? How about working on the salad?" Natalia chucked out loud. "_I love being home with them. This just feels so normal."_

I'm sorry Emma. I don't know what Clarissa wants to show you. Before you ask the psychic network was a fraud ring that claimed they could read minds, and predict the future. Please forgive me for being sharp with you. I'm just grumpy."

Emma examined her mother, a look of intense concern colored her face. "Mom are you feeling okay? I could help Natalia, and you could take a nap." Emma fretted.

"Em, I'm fine just hungry." Olivia said flashing her daughter a smile. "Would you ask Talia if we can have a little taste of the pork?"

"Yes, Liv fix yourself and Emma a taste. I'm going to go change. Please watch the rice. I've already set the timer."

"Mom if you're Grumpy elf, where are the other six elves?" Emma snickered. "Honey that's dwarfs not elves. I think I'm all seven except Bashful." Olivia replied back as she ladled the fragrant concoction from the crockpot on to a small plate.

"Here Em, share this plate of Puerto Rican ambrosia with me"

* * *

Upstairs in her room Natalia Rivera listened to the conversation between mother and daughter. _"Olivia you are not the embodiment of the seven sins, or even six sins. You are not that vengeful angry woman any more._ _You've been though the forge. This time you've come out stronger, happier and whole. You are temper steel. I know you have a sharp edge, but it is used with finesse now. God grant me the ability to tell her how wondrous you've shaped her. Give me the words to tell her how you've fashioned us into a loving family? How can I tell her that you infused us into each others lives?" _

Natalia sigh to herself she gazed at a picture of Nicky and Rafe. She looked down at her hands. Her eye was caught by her ring. "Nicky, it is time to put away the past. I will always treasure our time, even the time I stole from Harley."

The Puerto Rican woman removed the ring set it down, and open the clasp to her necklace, and then strung the ring on it. Natalia continued talking to the picture.

"I need to get on with life, the life you gave me, the family you entrusted to me. My sin is ever before me. How could I delude myself. Harley, and the family you built, I demolished it. You gave me a home and I sold it to pay for our son's foolishness. His pride, the pridefulness her learned from me, or from us. Maybe it is Latin DNA? You wanted to help Olivia and Emma. You heard and saw how the Spaulings used Olivia in a power struggle between Alan and Phillip. All you asked of me was to help them."

The Puerto Rican woman sat down and removed her heels. She pulled out a set of exercise pants and long sleeved crew neck shirt with a Springfield Police Department emblem on them. She ruefully laughed at herself, "I really need to go cloths shopping. Here I'm putting away his wedding ring, but dressing in his old sweats." She looked though her jewelry box and saw an old ring of Nicky's. It has a Celtic cross symbol on it. She took it out and placed it on her thumb. " I gave this to him as a Friendship ring, a token of caring. Now it's gather rust and dust in a box, well no more." The Latina located her casual lace up shoes and changed.

Downstairs Emma and Olivia prepared a salad together. Emma and Olivia had set the table, the rice, and slow cooked pork were placed in rustic brown earthen serving dishes with lids.

"Emma what do you think? People eat with all their senses a good cook knows how to engage them." Olivia was in Mom mode. "Close your eyes Em and smell the food, open them and look at the food, does it smell as good as it looks?"

"Mom, can I go get Talia? She is taking forever" Emma pouted.

Olivia responded with a twinkle in her eyes "I'll try the intercom first." Olivia knew the duct system not only provided heat but allowed sound to travel to all the upstairs bed rooms. Olivia glided over to the nearest heating vent and shouted. "Hey there Buffalo gal won't you come downstairs and eat by the light of the moon or do you want dinner in bed." Olivia concluded by high fiving Emma.

The Latina smiled and shouted back at the nearest vent. "Liv, I'm on my way. You are incorrigible. You are teaching Emma this by example. Next time I want your royal sleepiness to come to breakfast, I'll use the 'intercom'." Natalia flounced down the stairs. She inhaled deeply. "It smells like my Abuela Elisa's kitchen." The sound of a car stopping on gravel gave the brunette pause. "Blake and Clarissa are here."Natalia opened the front door and stepped out on the porch. She watched the two red heads emerge from the Volvo station wagon.

"I miss Kevin and Jason." Clarissa wailed. The young girl had her mother's flaming red hair, as well as her flair for the dramatic.

"Your brothers just left for school. How can you miss them already?" Blake seemed harried. Her face looked pinched and pale.

Ever the peace maker Natalia distracted the girl. "Clarissa could you take a piece of firewood into the house while I help your mother."

Blake mouthed thank you over her shoulder while she rummaged in the back seat. "Ah, thanks I just want to get my laptop and her backpack. You and Olivia are saving my sanity. Clarissa got the new doll from my mother and insisted that Emma knew how to load the software for it. Do recall when a doll just came with a change of cloths? Now they come with books, software and an entourage. Well except for Barbie she always had an entourage..."

"Blake slow down, deep breaths..." Natalia took the backpack from Blake and lead her into the house. The two women could hear the giggling girls and Olivia.

"...Take away the credit card." Olivia, Emma, and Clarissa sang out together.

"Emma told me that one Clarissa, do you know more."

"Oh Ms. Olivia I know tons and tons of elephant jokes."

Blake looked at Natalia as they entered the kitchen, Olivia had appropriated an apron, and was demonstrating how to make radish roses, celery curls and carrot match sticks. "alright girls now show Blake and Natalia what we made to nibble on."

"Welcome to the Maler and Spencer sous chef light cooking show. Starring Clarissa 'Chicken McNugget' Maler and Emma 'Banana' Spencer." Olivia did her best Julia Child impression.

Blake looked at Olivia as if she had grown an extra limb. Blake stage whisper to Natalia "Who is this person, and what has she done with the real Olivia Spencer."

Natalia seated herself and guested for Blake to take a seat. "Oh this is the real Olivia. She is like an onion, she has layers."

Blake watched as her daughter and Emma made vegetable garnishes.

"Mom pass me your plate, you have to eat one of my radish roses." Clarissa joyfully said.

The temperamental girl watched her mother and Natalia eat a radish rose, and followed by celery curls.

Natalia observe Olivia. _"Home, this is home for us. Being with Olivia and Emma is the best part of my day."_

Blake scrutinize Olivia, Natalia and Emma. _They appeared to have stepped out of a Norman Rockwell painting. No one would believe me if I told them that Olivia Spencer wore a stained apron and told elephant jokes with her daughter. Olivia's saying something to Natalia. I wonder what..."_

Olivia spoke softly to Natalia. "My reputation as a fashion icon has been repealed." The hotelier turned to her guest,

"Earth to Blake, are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for derailing my daughter's one track mind. If I heard about Jason and Kevin..." Blake replied.

"Are you ready for the main course?" Olivia interrupted.

"Olivia, who's turn is it to say grace?" Natalia chimed in.

"I'm not sure, how about paper, rock, scissor for it." Olivia addressed the table.

Olivia rose and removed the apron. She sat back down and stated "On three everyone" The table occupants displayed their hands both girls held out closed fists, Olivia and Blake followed suit. Natalia held out her hand flat.

"Four rocks and one paper. I think I was set up but okay I'll say grace. " Natalia held out her hand, Olivia took one and took Emma's proffered hand. Blake and Clarissa imitated the others.

Bowing her head " Give us grateful hearts, Bless us in our comings and goings. Bless our families that are not here with us but always in our thoughts. We thank you for the gifts of your bounty which we enjoy at this table. Amen." Natalia softy concluded.

Olivia did not hesitate to plate herself first. Natalia chuckled under her breath, "I see you have a healthy appetite."

Emma smiled at Clarissa "This has Jellybean peppers in it. Natalia said if they are too hot don't eat them."

Clarissa replied "I know. My mom told me about them on the way. They are not as hot as Buzz's Pepper Poppers, and I eat those all the time."

Olivia took a bite and sigh with pleasure. "Chica, this is so good my taste buds are having a party!" Olivia looked at her housemate with adoration. Her green eyes twinkling with emotion.

Blushing from the praise and Natalia nodded her head Her bangs falling across her forehead into her eyes. "You're numbers are really good."

Blake looked from one to the other feeling the emotional tension "_Roommates huh, more like friends with benefits. Olivia looks like she wants to take a bite out of her Latino assistant, and Natalia is blushing like a bride. What's this numbers stuff?"_

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to school her thoughts. "_Natalia is blushing, God in heaven she is too adorable. I want to tuck those stray bangs away from her eyes. Damn Blake being here"_

"Between You, Dr. Rick, Emma, Sam and Ava, I should have good numbers. I'm being nudged, shamed, and ickled into better numbers. my cholesterol is down, my blood pressure is almost normal, and my triglycerides shows I've got more of the good stuff than the bad stuff. My business bottom line should be so good. Oy I spoke with the Tillman's today and they love you and Greg." Olivia's voiced this all in Saturday Night Live's Rhonda Weiss voice.

Blake looked at Olivia. "Since when did you start watching 'Saturday Night Live?'"

Olivia smiled and took a sip of water.

Natalia injected "We have Neapolitan ice cream. Girls if you help me clean-up I'm sure we can find some strawberry toppings for it."

"Yay " Clarissa, Emma, Olivia and Blake chorused.

Olivia said "I'll clear if you'll start some decaff mia dolce amica."

Temporarily forgetting Blake was present Olivia reached out and pushed a stray hair behind the Latina's ear."Dinner was great, but we did not do Best, Funnest, Worst part of the day yet."

Blake spoke up. "Natalia, I have not been here since you bought the place. Can I get the grand tour?"

"Yes, follow me, Olivia will you and the girls behave?" Natalia said.

"Yeah if Pinky and the Brain here aren't planning on taking over the world tonight." Olivia replied ruffling Clarissa's hair then turning to Emma and winking.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**Kairos Chapter 7**B**:**

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Blake and Clarissa

_"Pinky and the Brain" _Clarissa considered it. She mulled over the potential partnership as she helped clear the table. "_Emma was shorter than her, and everyone knew that Pinky was the real hero. Could she and Emma be friends? Kevin and Jason her brothers were best friends forever. Her Mema Holly would say nothing ventured nothing gained. Here goes."_

"Emma if you're The Brain and I'm Pinky does that mean we are friends?"Clarissa asked.

Olivia watched as Emma navigated through the question. A small tsunami raged in her eyes. "Yes. I like you as a friend. My friends Derrik and Jodi, we have rules. We share stuff, we play fair and we fight fair cause that's what friend do." Emma concluded.

"I don't have a lot of friends since my brothers left." Clarissa replied.

"Thank you girls for clearing the table. I'll get the ice cream out so it can soften."

Olivia removed the ice cream from the freezer, and put it on the table. Emma and Clarissa set the table with bowls spoons and paper towels.

Olivia turned back to the sink and began to wash the dishes speaking over her shoulder she directed the girls.

"Em could you and Clarissa go get Blake and Natalia they must have forgotten about the ice cream."

Both girls skipped out of the kitchen into the living room.

Clarissa called out "Mom, Natalia we want ice cream. Hurry up."

Upstairs in the master bedroom Blake turned to the Latina, "Just two full baths no half baths. you might want to consider having a small half bath put in down stairs."

"umm Blake, I'm not thinking of selling." Natalia asserted firmly.

"Oh I didn't think you were I just thought with three women in the house, and the baths all being upstairs that leads to a lot of running up and down. Men who design houses and such don't think about women's plumbing needs." Blake replied offhandedly. "Oh look at all the pictures. That's must be Rafael when he was a little boy, he looks cute in that white suit and he has such a serious face."

"Ah that is his confirmation picture. He was about eleven or so, not so little, just short for his age" Natalia disclosed with a smile. "That's a picture of him in his big brother little league." The Latina pointed to an other picture of her son coupled with a group photo of smiling preteen boys, many of them taller than her son. A large framed photo next to it was a three piece affair of Natalia's wedding to Nicky Aitoro. It contained a central photo of the couple, and two group photos of Nicky, Natalia and Rafael.

"You all look so happy there." Blake stated "_She has had a hell of a year, losing her husband, then her son goes to jail. Maybe she and Olivia do have a few things in common besides Gus. I've know Spencer ten years and tragedy follows her like a stray puppy."_

The last photo in that grouping was of Nicky and Rafael, both grinning wide, a beat up green car of unrecognizable make and model. "Nicky and Rafe worked so hard on that clunker, Rafe finally got it running that day." Natalia remarked.

"Next are my Emma and Olivia photos, although they are mostly Emma. Olivia is camera shy." Natalia explained.

Blake tried not to be too obvious in her inspection of the next grouping of photographs. A quaint picture of Emma, Olivia and Buzz in front of company caught her eye first. All three smiling, Buzz looked younger somehow. The next two images were of Emma feeding ducks at the city park. A tinted effect black and brown photo of Emma sitting with Olivia in a over sized rocker was next.

"I took that one while Emma was reading to Olivia isn't it charming? I used the computer to hand-tint it." Natalia softly commented. Her eyes had a far away look to them as she spoke. The last photo in the group was Olivia, Steve Decker, and Natalia, a sign behind then declared **Galaxy Hotel Fund Raiser for the Homeless.**

Olivia looked pale but regal in a long green gown, her hair swept up. The gown's color bought out the jade in her eyes. Natalia looked happy and elegant in an off the shoulder midnight blue cocktail dress. Decker was wearing a black suit, white shirt and red tie.

"That was taken before Olivia's second hospital stay." Natalia said.

"Sorry to take so long here Natalia I do love photographs you know the adage "A Picture says a thousand words"

The last photo that caught Blake attention was on Natalia's night stand, it was the New Year picture of Olivia, Emma and Natalia. Blake spied the three books on the table as well "Stages Of Grief by Dr. Roberta Temes ", "The Practical Guide to Detachment and True Enlightenment by Katerina Kostaki" and Nora Roberts' "Three Sister Island Trilogy." Blake then noted the cross over the large king sized bed.

"Wow that a big bed Natalia don't you get lost in it?" Blake joked

"Umm no Nicky and i bought it...No I've gotten use to being in a big bed." Natalia replied.

"I've seen your room and Emma's room, Do you think Olivia would mind if we peaked inside her room? I'm just curious about the dimensions. The real estate broker in me you know." Blake said.

Her inner thoughts were far from innocent. "_No sign of Olivia and Natalia sharing this space, i wonder if they share Olivia room. It's not like they are going to have a big rainbow flag over the bed say hot girl on girl sex here. I just know there is more going on with these two than hot looks and oh so charming and chaste touching."_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**Kairos Chapter 7**C**: Farmhouse and Beacon Watershed Bar  
**

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Blake and Clarissa

/Doris/Greg/Amanda Weeks

* * *

_"Do you think Olivia would mind if we peaked inside her room?_"

"Just a quick look won't bother her." The Latina replied guilelessly. Her inner deliberation protested. _"Olivia __ has nothing to hide. Is she looking for something? Olivia told me about __Blake,her__ bout with mental illness, her being The Blogger', and her failed detective agency '__Harley's Angels'. Buzz would not allow her around his family if he thought she was unstable. I like Blake. Maybe it is just a story idea after all she did write to those tawny romance novels. If anyone could be a steamy heroine it would be Spencer. She can be such a drama queen, but she can also be a big marshmallow. Layers as I told Blake, Olivia has many layers."_

"Blake How long did were you part of Harley's Angels?" Natalia queried.

"Oh 2002 to 2004, when Harley reestablished it in 07, I was not in a good space. I had some issues that surfaced and I had to work them out. Blake replied quickly. Blake's inner thought raged quietly "_OKay, I went a little crazy back in the day. Medication, clean living, and my many jobs balance me."_

Natalia open the door to Olivia room, as usual it looked lived in but clean, an erratic slipper peaked out from under the wrinkled bed. A battered alarm clock, books, and a magazines littered the night stand beside the bed. On the dresser were four groupings of sliver framed pictures. A large family photograph of Olivia's parents her and her two siblings, along with three smaller framed images, next were framed photographs of Emma and Sam, beside those were pictures of Ava, and last were photographs were of Olivia with Emma, Ava and Sam. An over sized rocker took up space on the far wall. An end table with three tiers was placed to the left of it. The table had a hodgepodge of books and nick knacks on it.

A shadow of a smile crossed the brunette's lips. A treasured memory of Emma sitting in that big rocker reading_ '_Falling Up' by Shel Silverstein to Olivia flashed across her mind. The red head observed the smile and asked. "How are you and the Spencers getting along?"

"Oh fine, they are like family to me, Olivia has become my best friend." The Latina replied with a broad dimple filled smile.

"Ah so, best friends with Olivia. How does that work? I mean Olivia is umm high strung, and you're low key." Blake asked.

"Blake you've know her ten years, but do you **really **know her? It surprised you that she is good with Emma. I saw it in your eyes, or that she could be hands on with children, or she could be silly? Or even that she could wear any thing other than designer clothes? Olivia and I share responsibilities, laughter and we support each other. We have grown to be best friends. I thought you and Harley were best friends, so you know about friendships." The Latina low-pitched assessment contradicted the fire in her eyes.

"Natalia, I'm sorry, I did not mean to impune her character, or imply that she is not capable of friendship. On the surface you are dissimilar. I admit she surprise me tonight, but I've never been more than a casual acquaintance. I recall at her baby shower that she was less guarded, and happier than on previous encounters. Tonight I got a glimpse of a side of Olivia I was totally unaware of. This Olivia is not the man-eater of Springfield, nor the heartless ex-wife of Springfield's finest." Blake took the brunette's hands, her blue eyes dark and serious trying to convey her contriteness over her assumptions. Thinking to herself. _"Don't screw this up Blake you don't have many friends in this town, Natalia's friendship is more important to me than I can quantify. She was caring, and gentile. A good soul and God knows that I need more friends like her."  
_

Blake said out loud "I think I hear my daughter. Harley's Angels' I have not thought about those adventures in some time. Next time you and I get together I will tell a few tales to make you laugh. We really thought we were something. What did you do with the attic space by the way?" Blake laughed as she left the room and headed down stairs.

Olivia Spencer her daughter and Clarissa were bunched together on the couch looking at Blake's laptop. "See Clarissa I put the icon on the desktop in your profile. Just click on it. It was easy to install once we got the path right." Emma advised.

Both Clarissa and Olivia nodded their heads. Clarissa noticed the return of her mother and Natalia.

"Mom and Natalia are back can we have ice cream now." Clarissa pleaded. "Oh and can we make Mandy's Frankenstein Monsters?"

"Mandy's Frankenstein Monsters?" Olivia and Natalia asked.

"What are they, and are they alcohol free?" Olivia asked with a raised eye brow.

* * *

Mandy went back to tending to her other customers. _"Doris can charm anyone. Ah she has Sarah blushing, and Greg laughing with her daily exploits."_

"Mandy, be a dear and make-up a Frankenstein Monster for me. I have a sweet tooth tonight." Betsy Stephens directed.

Mandy surveyed her boss, the blonde hair needed a touch-up. Her dark roots were showing, and tiny hints of grey at her temples were peaking though.

"Yes, Ms. Stephens, would you like it kid friendly or adult style?" Mandy said as she assembled the green and red grenadine, a tall glass, mint leaves and tonic water.

"Sarah, could you run into the Kitchen and get three scoops of ice cream, two vanilla and a strawberry?"

"Oh I'm driving so kid friendly, ah Greg I see you have managed to survive an other encounter with Ms. Rivera. She maybe Olivia's Personal Assistant, but she still does not have the experience to run a diamond-class hotel. High school prom in-deeded. Her doe eyed looks don't fool me. She looks like Natalie Wood on the outside but inside she is more like that tramp Rita Moreno. Really steeling Gus Aitoro from Harley, and then blackmailing Ms. Spencer to hire her as her P.A. she's a..."

"Betsy Stephens, girl have you been sniffing the furniture polish. Ms. Rivera did not steel that man. She and Rafe may have charmed him, but steel, no. As far as blackmailing Ms. Spencer, that is impossible Ms. Spencer might have blackmailed Ms. Rivera. if she could find any dirt on her. I've seen Ms. Rivera work herself sick over Ms. Spencer. Face it Betsy, we work for the original Devil in Prada. Compared to Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera is a saint. Personally I like working for Ms. Spencer, never a dull moment, and no guilt." Greg concluded. "Sarah put that ice cream down and let's make tracks."

"Sure Greg, Mayor we'll be at Good Fella's billiards, if you care to join us." Sarah said as she and Greg headed out the bar.

"_Good, now Mr. Goody-Goody two shoes is going to get his just deserts. A little break fluid leak will handle it." _ Betsy Stephens mused to herself. _"He and his gal-pal Rivera are jeopardizing my retirement plans. Once he is in the hospital or morgue Paul will have to come back and take over. I will not allow myself to feel guilty. After all I did not cause my 401K to loose money. The money I'm making off the liquor vendor is just filling it my retirement short fall."  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

**Kairos Chapter 8****  
**

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Blake and Clarissa

* * *

Olivia listen carefully as Emma, Blake and Clarissa described how to make Mandy's Frankenstein Monster.  
"Red and green bar syrup first. "Clarissa instructed.  
Fizzy water, and Ice cream." Emma piped in.  
"Tall Glass with mint or Creme de ment" Blake added.  
Natalia caught Olivia eye and translated. "Red and Green Simple Syrup, tonic water or seltzer, tall glasses, mint leaves and or mint flavoring with Ice cream."  
The Latina, surreptitiously contemplated her housemate. _"Olivia is captivating. That look of intense concentration on her face is delightful. I just want to hug her. I wish Blake would leave." _

"Can we do it? What do you think?" Emma questioned.

Olivia tangled Natalia's fingers in hers "Oh wise and wonderful one, Could you, Would you, get me out of this jam, and make the treat for them." Olivia felt the warmth radiating between her fingers. It sent tiny rays of heat up her arms and into her chest. "I'll just make myself a red wine spritzer dolce amica mia."

The Latina leaned forward her hair veiling her face from everyone but Olivia. The blond's green eyes traced her face pausing at playful dimples, dusty pink lips and finally deep coca brown eyes.

" Dolce amica mia huh. Are you sure I'm not Donna lunatica, Green Eyes?" Natalia husked out. _"Jesus, Joesph and Mary stop me. I'm flirting with Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer."_ The Latina silently prayed.

Olivia's throat felt dry, and her mouth wet with desire, she swallowed. "No Talia. "

Blake interrupted from behind them. "Donna lunatico does that mean woman of the moon? I can understand a little restaurant Italian. Do you remember in 'Moonstruck' where the old man is talking about the beautiful moon? What did he say again...Bell something or another.."

Emma's questioned echoed in Olivia's mind. _" What Do I think? I think Blake is up to something. I've known her for ten years. She has a dysfunctional bend to involve herself in others lives. _

"La Bella luna. it's literal translation is the beautiful moon, in the movie the old man says it has another meaning...You know like our 'penny for your thoughts' type of thing. Donna lunatica on the other hand means crazy woman." Olivia sighed and released the brunette's hands.

"Oh you mean an idiomatic, more commonly known as a colloquialism. Thanks Olivia I'm going to try them in my next scrabble match." Blake gushed.

A grin floated across the hotelier's face "Emma, Why don't you take Ms. Blake and little red here up to the attic, I want her view on what the space needs. Be sure to turn on the space heater up there. The attic does not have any heat vents."

Emma bounced off grabbing Clarissa's and Blake's hands.

"And their off...Now Ms. Spencer up you come." Natalia stated as she put out both her hands for the older woman to take. Olivia wrapped her hands around the outstretched ones. Natalia pulled while Olivia pushed herself from the couch the joined force of both propelled Olivia into Natalia. Trying not to fall Olivia released her hands from the younger women, and pulled her into her arms. Natalia found herself holding Olivia's hips to steady her.

"I guess I don't my own strength. Sorry" The Latina voiced in a low pitched sigh. Natalia could feel herself blushing and tingling all over. Olivia was battling her own body. Her sex hummed between her legs, she could taste her own desire. She tried to reign in her hormones and think of a diversionary tactic to do so. "_Think Spencer_, _turn off ,not on...How to __clean crabs, devein_ _shrimp, and gut a fish, yeah it's working. Now I just gotta turn off my hot blooded assistant. God did you have to let me know that __Natalia...is.. well attracted to me. Or am I just a warm body. Ergh...I have to do something here. Geez, why do I have to be the adult? Okay then here goes."_

"Umm Chica, you know what I am?" Olivia croaked out.

"Warm, soft, umm fluffy, huggable and snuggable..." Natalia sighed as she snuggled more deeply into Olivia.

"Yes, but I'm also the tickle monster, and I might have to give you a Wet Willie." Olivia smiled, an evil undercurrent laced her voice.

"A what?.." Natalia replied as the taller woman lowered her arms.

Olivia unwrapped one arm from her. She stepped back from the embrace and placed two fingers in her mouth.

Pulling out the wet fingers she she released her other arm from Natalia, and then using her dry hand pushed a shaft of hair

away from her ear and used the wet fingers to trace the shell of it.

Natalia shrieked and released her. "Olivia, Why, umm what did you do that to me."

"Why is because as much as I want to well, hug you, we have company they might take it...amiss, and also because Rivera I'm an evil tickle monster. What, that is a wet Willie..." Olivia said as Natalia hit her with a throw pillow from the couch.

"Come on donna lunatico, we have stuff to do in the kitchen, first you're going to wash your hands." Natalia laughed as she pushed the older women towards the kitchen, then swatted her derrière.

"Yes Officer Rivera, are you gonna beat me with your night stick and cuff me?"Olivia retorted as swayed into the other room.

"Spank you maybe, not beat you, no night stick and no cuffs.." Natalia chuckled.

"Aw what about fluffy and furry ones?" Olivia laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kairos Chapter (9): Making Monsters at the Farmhouse. Sarah and Greg Road trip. Mandy Takes A Break.  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)A/N: Kairos is an ancient Greek word regarding time. It signifies a time in between, a moment of undetermined period of time in which something special happens. This story is slightly A/U; It differs in regards to minor additional characters, time line for the My Two Mommies project, Olivia's childhood, and her schooling in London.

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Blake and Clarissa/Doris/Greg/Amanda Weeks/ and Misc Others.

* * *

Olivia glided into the kitchen and with single mindedness. She located the red wine and seltzer water quickly. Her thoughts chased round like motes of dust, bobbing and weaving in a sunbeam. _" I'm not imaging it. __Natalia has feelings for me. __ Come on Spencer think, why would she find any excuse to touch you or for you to touch her? The back rub, she caressed my arms, the hugs, the way she finds a way to hold my hands. The kiss on my check to give to Emma, and there is the Emma 'our daughter' slips. Or am I just another project for her. Am I someone for her to 'fix'. A project to fuss over. A warm body to snuggle, a body to hug. No...It is me that she turns to when things go wrong. She_ _dreamt__ of me holding her. She totally checked me out this morning. Yeah she said I was splendid, fabulous and toned. __She gave me a hungry wolf stare. One part longing, a heavy dose of appreciation and two parts carnality. I know that look, I've seen it and given it enough..__Billions and billions of men in the world and when she looks at me like that I forget them all...Now I'm paraphrasing Carl Sagan_..._"_

"Olivia that's the sweet red I use for cooking, It is not your Rubicon 03." Natalia softly said. The brunette contemplated to herself._ "The Wet Willie thingy, was supposed to be unpleasant, yet I'm tingling from it. Why am I so touchy-feely today? _

"I'm making a wine spritzer, I don't need the good stuff for it." A smirk teased the blonds lips.

"_Olivia and I have a special relationship. It's much more than just an ordinary friendship." _The Latina reflected

"Would you teach me a few phases in Italian? How do I say I don't speak Italian? Do you speak English? "Natalia requested with a dimple dazzling smile.

Olivia answered "Non Parlo italiano. Parla Inglese?"

How do I say green eyes?" Natalia pondered to herself, "_Watching her eyes is habitual pleasure and torture. They are intense and beautiful. Green pools reflecting her emotions, and thoughts. _

"Occhi verdi" Olivia replied.

"How do I say my name is Natalia?" Her inner dialog continued "_She looks pensive, and perplexed. I wish she would tell me what's the matter. __Maybe I should pester her until she tells me what's on her mind?"_

"Mi chiamo, Natalia, anche Donna lunitica"

"Olivia" 'Smarty Pants' Spencer I know you're crazy but what am I?" Natalia singsonged to the blond while stepping down from the step stool with a bottle of raspberry syrup.

"I knew I still had a few of these sugar free syrups around for Rafe. He and I would make Italian Sodas." The Latina said with a gentile smile.

"So I'm forgiven for the Wet Willie?" Olivia inquired.

"What does teaching me a few words of Italian have to do with your physical assault of my person? Umm.. let me think about it." The brunette replied.

"physical assault of your person? That sounds like legalese to me. Are you hanging around a lawyer ? And you have to think bout it huh? Think and worry, worry and think, oy what's a girl to do?"

"A girl could behave and help me with these concoctions. Get down the mason jars and the green food coloring. Okay, Ice cream, red and green syrups or suitable subs, and seltzer the brunette inventoried ticking off each item.

We have the ingredients. Come Igoretee we will build a...Monst"

"Mom, Talia did you find all the stuff for Mandy's Frankenstein Monsters?" Emma's voice floated in from the other room.

* * *

Sarah stomped out muttering to Greg, " That monster, I should have told her off. How can she think Ms. Natalia is like that? Ms. Natalia is not a black mailer. She's a compassionate, genuine and warmhearted person. She is nurturing like my departed sister. She is more of a mom to us than a boss."

"Honey, Betsy thinks that everyone has some evil plan. Here's my car, get in."Opening the passenger door Greg offered.

"Greg I want to take her out gators fishing and use her for bait."

"Sarah, now clam your little Acadian self down. Don't go saying things in public." Greg intoned while staring the car and driving off their next destination.

"Your cajun side itches to dump her body in a mosquitoes filled bayou. Sweetie she is so not worth it. She's going to retire to Vegas. I've head her plans to be self-employed. She intends to own a tiny Holiday Econolodge Express. You know the type of place you rent the room by the hour. She's jealous of Ms. Rivera. Betsy says Ms. Spencer should have chosen her as Executive assistant. Ms. Spencer is way to savvy for that. Ms. Spencer knows those Rivera dimples can charm the devil himself. Hell I've seen Ms. Sweet and Saintly charm Larry Decker and he's the devil's nephew. Besides Betsy Stephens is determined to turn the employees event into a booze laced frat party. I on the other hand am trying to make it an elegant affair. I have no intention to talk about Ms. Cranky bottoms Stephens any more. Snap in a Zee formation."

* * *

In the Watershed Bar Mandy Weeks smiled at the patrons, and poured their various liquid painkillers of choice. Glancing over at Doris Mandy winked.

"Ralph, can you manage without me, I'm going to take a dinner break. I'll just total out the last tab." Mandy drawled to the other bartender.  
"Mayor Wolfe, may I close you out before I go on break?" Mandy said as she surreptitiously caressed  
Doris with her eyes.  
Yes, I'll be heading out as well. I have a date to play...umm..billiards." Doris replied with an impish air. Doris ogled Mandy commenting on her ear rings. "Love the jewelery, where does one get handcuff ear rings?"

"I have an intimate in law enforcement. If you will come with me I'll locate her card" The younger women said with a smile.

Doris picked up her blazer, brief case and purse and followed the dark haired women to the women's powder room.


	13. Chapter 13

Kairos Chapter 10. Mandy and Doris Interlude.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)A/N: Kairos is an ancient Greek word regarding time. It signifies a time in between, a moment of undetermined period of time in which something special happens. This story is slightly A/U; It differs in regards to minor additional characters, time line for the My Two Mommies project, Olivia's childhood, and her schooling in London.

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Doris/Amanda Weeks/

For a visual on Ms. Weeks see:

Doris_Wolfe_Otalia_4 on otalia (dot) net

* * *

Mandy strutted into the powder room. She glanced at the seating alcove. A brown vinyl settee, two Queen Anne wing back chairs and a small table with fashion magazines piled on it. It reminded her of an upscale massage waiting room. All it needed was a table fountain. It was empty of patrons. She entered the main toilet area. While checking for occupants she contemplated her paramour.

The hazel-eyed woman internally inventoried Doris. _"Her velvety touch, Doris's sultry mouth, her agile tongue, and her voice in the grip of passion. The rich fullness of her creamy décolletage. Her glorious pear-shaped breasts. Her nipples are like ripe strawberries, delicious red firm points of pleasure. The lushes silkiness of her denuded Mons. The entrancing scent of her._

"Anyone in here It's last call for alcohol ladies. "The bar will close in ten minutes. The ladies room in the lobby will still be open." Mandy called out. She counted to twenty before knocking on the stall doors.

"Amanda are we alone." Doris Wolfie's voice wafted in from the alcove. Doris flung her purse jacket and brief case into a wing back chair. "Tell me about Sarah."

Mandy replied from the other room.

"Yes we are alone. You're not her type. I'm not her type. She's into Ice Princess; Grace Kelly, Ingmar Bergman types. She goes for platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes aloft women with no behind and very little on top. her current bed-buddy will be swinging though town in two weeks. She is a Pharmaceutical representative. Hannah Van something. And Sarah does not do threesomes. Smirk at me all you want, Sarah is good people. Just because she is bi does not mean she swings wild."

Doris looked at her blackberry and began texting.

"D.W., put that toy away and play with me." Mandy complained as she entered the alcove.

"I put the out of service sign on the door, will you lock it?" Doris asked as she moved to put away the offending device.

Smirking at her inamorata, the younger women complied with the request.

"Counselor, The sign is out, the door is bared, I think we can enjoy a privileged discourse." Mandy said breathlessly.

"That sounds phenomenal Ms. Weeks. Come kiss me corpus delicious one." Doris husked out.

Mandy drifted into the outstretched arms. Doris caressed her, fingering the silver ear ring. Brushing her lips across the younger woman's neck and jaw Doris teased her.

"Your intimate in law enforcement do you two share carnal knowledge?"

Reaching the corners of her mouth Doris gave her slow soft kisses. Mandy moved her mouth over the older woman's.

Traced her lips with the tip of her tongue. Doris opened her mouth, Mandy moaned and kissed her deeply. Licking a trail down the younger woman's neck to her collar bone, Doris blew her warm breath over the wet skin.

Mandy groaned in delight."Doris, oh honey your mouth is heavenly"

The younger women pulled Doris blouse free of her skirt stroking the exposed flesh. Kissing the amber blonde intensely, she whispered.

"D.W. you taste so good, I'm going to get a contact high off of you. Do you know how hot you make me? I want you so much. I need to taste more of you. How about I go for a pearl dive?"

She undid the Grey blue-eyed beauties skirt and let it fall. Taking a moment to look at her with appreciation,"I can't believe that I have such a sexy woman in front of me."

"Umm Mandy I want you too." Doris stepped out back until her legs bumped against the settee. She pulled Mandy to her by the vest. "Are you sure you have time for this?" Kissing her without waiting for a reply, she remove the vest and unbuttoned the white Oxford shirt, she palmed the other woman's breasts though her white utilitarian bra feeling the nipple piercing studs. Doris trembled slightly. The sensuous rush of lust flooded her center. The younger women threw head back shaking her hair from the confines of her pony tail.

"D.W. there is never enough time, but tonight Ralph's closing because I opened." Mandy pulled one of the cushions off the settee knelt on it and gently shoved Doris back. Doris landed and felt the cold vinyl. "I suggest we make the most of the time we have."

Mandy looked into Doris's passion filled eyes. "Help me with your tights, and boots."

The younger woman unzipped the calf high boots, while Doris unrolled the the tights from herself. Mandy grazed her finger tips up and down the older woman's legs from calf to hip. She turned her head and skimmed her lips behind a knee and trailed up to Doris's Mons. She licked the crease where her leg joins. Slowly she nuzzled down on her mons. Brushing her lips over the slit. She took a shaky breath paused before blowing brief warm puffs of air onto her lover, the pearly clit emerged. Mandy licked it gently at first, then harder. She formed her lips into an O and took the clit into her mouth. Doris bucked wildly, whimpering unintelligible encouragement.

"Right there. Don't stop...I'm there, oh.. babe. I'm ...I'm ah fu..." Doris gasped out before she came.

"Mandy, you're wonderful...I'm going to make you come so hard..."

"D.W. I did, when you did...I'm good. So good"

Simultaneously giggling both women enjoyed the wild current of passion between them.


	14. Chapter 14

Kairos Chapter 11**. At The Farmhouse. Call From The E.R.  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)A/N: Kairos is an ancient Greek word regarding time. It signifies a time in between, a moment of undetermined period of time in which something special happens. This story is slightly A/U; It differs in regards to minor additional characters, time line for the My Two Mommies project, Olivia's childhood, and her schooling in London.

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Blake/Clarissa/and Misc Others.

* * *

"Mom, Talia did you find all the stuff for Mandy's Frankenstein Monsters?" Emma's voice floated in from the other room.

"Yes Bean" Olivia and Natalia replied together laughing at their in sync response.

"You scream, I scream we all scream for ice cream!" Emma and Clarissa chanted as they exploded into the kitchen, Blake trailed behind them.

The girls sat down at the table and dove into the ice cream treat.

"Olivia is it true that you and Natalia both planned a Spring Break trip to D.C.? Emma was telling us all about it."

"Yes Blake. Did Emma tell you that Talia had better brochures?" Olivia smirked over the rim of her wine glass.

"Oh yes. I only mention it because I've been to D.C. a few times. I thought I would point out a few off the beaten track spots. Like Georgetown, there is a great university there making it feel like a tiny college town"

"Thanks for the input I'll be sure to take Emma by and get a college application for her."

"Oh Olivia you are being funny again. The grounds are very lovely for picnicking, and the area has great architecture. Near by is Holy Trinity Catholic Church, JFK and his family were regular attendees. it is the oldest church in the D.C. Metroplex"

"I see. Thanks again" Olivia muttered. She dipped two fingers in her wine glass, and the brought them to her lips. "_Wish this was Grey Goose. Vodka with seltzer, that would push me into a pleasant forgetful buzz, and then sleep."_

"Natalia might be interested in seeing it." Blake huffed.

"Ms. Rivera has not decided if she will be able to break away from her busy life. She works for a real Bit..."

"Olivia, language, you owe the swear jar..." Natalia injected.

"Umm Yeah she works for an old biddy, spiteful snarky woman." Olivia completed.

Yeah whatever...Natalia if you want more info I'll dig up some for you. Clarissa once you finish that we need to go. It is a school night..."

A ring from the house phone cut off the older redhead.

"I'll get it." Olivia rose leisurely. "Blake I do value your input." she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia peered at the caller ID. Ceders Emergency Room it flashed.

"Oh, Talia It's the E.R." Olivia shouted before answering. The Latina rushed from the kitchen breathlessly waiting "Pick it up." she husked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kairos Chapter 12: Olivia and Natalia The trip to the E.R.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)A/N: Kairos is an ancient Greek word regarding time. It signifies a time in between, a moment of undetermined period of time in which something special happens. This story is slightly A/U; It differs in regards to minor additional characters, time line for the My Two Mommies project, Olivia's childhood, and her schooling in London.

NC 17 for subject matter.

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/Emma/Blake/Clarissa/and Misc Others

* * *

Olivia peered at the caller ID. Ceders Emergency Room it flashed.

"Oh, Talia It's the E.R." Olivia shouted before answering. The Latina rushed from the kitchen breathlessly waiting "Pick it up." she husked out. Praying that it was a mistake Olivia answer the phone. She prayed silently,"God please don't let it be Buzz, or Josh or Lillian or even Frank."

Yes, Olivia Spencer speaking" She reached out blindly to Natalia. The Latina took the outstretched hand, interlaced her fingers. The blonde pressed the speaker button.

Both woman sent up prayers of thanksgiving, and a petition. "Thank you God, she and Emma are safe. Please God, whoever it is let them be alive, she deserves a break from heartache. "

"Does the Beacon group plan cover Are a Greg Parker and A Sarah Woe..ja..how..sky" A disembodied voice asked.

"Greg Parker and Sarah Wojahowski are covered by the Beacon group plan yes..." A crash, and the sound of metal hitting tile could be heard over the phone.

"I will not calm down. Y'all can damn well stitch me up later, what's the status of my wing man? You don't know what's a wing man, The guy I was brought in here with that's what... The problem, yeah there's a problem Doc... You're not going dope me up to shut me up...Y'all already gave me something for pain. Put that needle away. Calm down...Sun Shine this is as calm as I'm going to get until y'all answer my questions...Where is my guy, and what is his status... Is he still unconscious?..." A thick southern accented voice could be heard shouting.

"What is going on there? It sounds like a hurricane...?" Olivia commented.

"That's Sarah, she sounds upset." Natalia remarked.

"Ms. Spencer could you come to the hospital, your employee is not cooperating..Maybe you could calm her down?" The now very stressed sounding voice pleaded.

"Yes we'll be there as soon as we can." Olivia replied.

Natalia asked " Olivia tell the E.R. to call the Beacon and get Sarah and Greg's Emergency Point Of Contacts. Olivia get your coat, hat and gloves Its getting cold outside."

Blake came in from the kitchen "I'll watch Emma. If you need us to spend the night we can."

"Thank you very much, We will call once we know... "Olivia said as she rush out the door.

* * *

Sarah knew she was going into shock. The clinical part of her brain noted her rapid pulse, clammy hands and inability to focus. "Mandy I pulled Greg out of the car. Help me check his airway. I think the damn air bag did more harm than good. It pushed him back hard."

"Sarah, you're bleeding, you have a gash over your right eye." Mandy rejoined. She looked over the damage the car would have to be towed out of the pond. Sarah had managed to get her and Greg out to the picnic knoll.

"Mandy, call Jonathan...He went to the city today, but was going to be back tonight...or was that...last week. Mandy Here keep him warm I'm running on fumes girl, good thing you're here...I'm just going sit down.." Sarah muttered out before setting down on the cold damp earth. Mandy Weeks put Doris's jacket over Greg, he was breathing normally, the bridge of his noise looked dented.

"God, I just prey that all he has is a broken nose." Mandy squeaked out.

The ambulance arrive and pulled up onto the grass. The two male E.M.T.'s made short work of loading Sarah and Greg. One of the attending E.M.T.s spoke in clipped tones to Sarah.

"Sarah I think Greg may have a simple concussion, he's coming around and you my dear have either had some good drugs or you're in mild shock...Pupils are pinpointing and reactive. Sarah can you count backwards from one hundred...Sarah ... no responds..Okay Wojo hang on."

"W.T.F. Jones, How's my buddy doing...Stop fussing with me. I'll take that little flashlight and put it..." Sarah huffed out.

"Wojo you've been hurt. Let me do a basic eval..." E.M.T. Jones said as the doors to the ambulance closed.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse.

"I'll drive Liv." The Latina took the car keys away from the older woman.

The younger woman got in the driver's side of the car and began to adjust the seat and mirrors. Olivia eased into the passenger side.

"Sure...Sorry Talia. I should not have had the wine." the older woman mumbled.

"Olivia Spencer, I want to drive so I have something to focus on. Your one glass of wine is a non-issue. A bucket of Dirty Martinis would be another matter. Alone at last I wanted to talk with you about my dream... Umm in it Nicky and I were..."

"Natalia if you are going to tell me your umm how to put it ...your erotic dreams, that is one way to take our minds off of what's happened to Gregg and Sarah."

No Liv, it was not that type of dream, well it had some leanings... Nicky did kiss me. It was a bitter sweet thing..But no Emma and Rafe and you were all in it."

"Okay, I'll try and no go all Dr. Ruth on you...Please continue."

"Nicky kissed me. I saw Emma and Rafe chasing dragonflies..Oh and before he kissed me he and I were in a row boat. When we landed, we started to walk, and he kissed me. I felt so happy to be with him, but the kiss made me sad. I thought of him and Harley. They should have had more time together, and I took that from him... I also took that away from Harley and her boys. Nicky could have been a father to them and Rafe. And you kissed me and I was happy...I felt this wave of contentment like coming home to a warm place."

"Talia, sweetie, a dream is just a dream. Hindsight is twenty-twenty. I know. I have regrets as well. Walt Disney was wrong a dream is not a wish your heart makes...All of it can be explained. I thought I smelt sandalwood when I can into the suite, Gus wore Antidote Cologne it has a heavy sandalwood over tone. Emma and I came in and you were crying in your sleep. I did hold you and wipe away the mascara. So there all explained and it did not cost you seventy-five bucks for dream analysis."

"Liv you maybe right, but why am I dreaming of Nicky walking away from me, and you comforting me?"

Umm I think it is away for your mind to work out unresolved issues..." Olivia replied. "I mean I'm so totally not your type. I'm too high maintenance for you." Olivia joked.

"We're here, why don't you go in first. 'll just park and I'll meet you in the E.R." The Latina said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kairos Chapter: 13 ****At Good Fella's Billiards and Game Room. Sarah, and Greg E.R. Trip.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)A/N: Kairos is an ancient Greek word regarding time. It signifies a time in between, a moment of undetermined period of time in which something special happens. This story is slightly A/U; It differs in regards to minor additional characters, time line for the My Two Mommies project, Olivia's childhood, and her schooling in London.

Fandom: Guiding Light.

* * *

Good Fella's Billiards and Game Room had one been a warehouse. It reminded Sarah of Dave and Busters on a budget. The Concrete flooring was scratched, and pitted. The gaming area and the bar were separated by tall wire partitions. On weekends the wait for Artic Thunder, Star Wars Pod Racer, and LA Riders games could be up to two hours**. **Greg, Sarah and Mandy liked it because hotel guest rarely found it. College kids liked it for the cheap snack and drinks. The wait for a Billiard table was nonexistent. Greg strolled though the place. A lithe dancer exuding grace and charm. He smiled and nodded to familiar faces before arriving at the game room.

"I intend to made this an elegant lesson on eight-ball Sarah. Looser buys, and next time winner flies. Come to class. School is in session." Greg laughed as he selected a cue stick.

"Sure wing man. Looser buys the next two rounds and drives next time. Although I only drink non-alcoholic stuff so you are getting off lightly." Sarah gruffed out. She dropped coins into the slot, then began racking the balls.

"Wing man, Are you calling me a fairy again?" Gregg huffed. He chalked his hands and the cue stick lazily.

"I'll break. If that's Okay." Sarah softly intoned

"Girl friend, please vent your pent-up anger on those balls not mine." Gregg snicker

_Make it an elegant affair,not a lesson._ Sarah contemplated as she lined up shot.

The white cue ball hit the triangle of colored balled with a smack. A purple four ball dropped into a corner pocket.

"So your solids then g.f. that is a lovely spread on the table. You're still up." Gregg surmised.

A large brutish man with a baseball cap hat ambled over.

"Can I play the winner?"

Sarah carefully stood up, "Sorry big guy, my wing man and I have work tomorrow. How about I buy you a beer?"

"Well little lady I'm not use to women buying me drinks..."

Looking at his large tattooed arm Sarah pointed "At lest let me buy one for your service in the Corp."

"Semper Fidelis." He sing songed.

"Yeah, always faithful. "Air Force Getting the bombs on target, on time."

"Really" Gregg gushed.

"Sorry no, umm it was Semper Vigiles, Ever Vigilant when I enlisted back in December 2001. How about that brewski buddy?" the petite brunette replied.

Sarah lead the larger man off to the bar. Greg shook his head and laughed to himself  
"Alone again naturally."

"Psst Greg I'll be back...Just gotta get U.S.M.C. over to the bar." Sarah hissed over her shoulder. "You drive an eighteen wheeler...umm tell me all about it..." Her voice trailed off.

" Two of my usual in frosty mugs." Sure thing Wojo. "So you're not on EMT duty tonight Kiddo?" The bartender asked.

"Nope just getting billiards lessons from Greg. My pal here served in the U.S. Marine Corp, and deserves a little liquid gratitude, Bobby" Sarah enthused.

"Okay your usual...In frosty mugs." Bobby replied with a wink as Sarah handed him a twenty. "Hey I've got to hit the head, but Bobby will take care of you." Sarah said as she downed half her beer before sliding around the large man.  
The brown eyed girl dashed off towards the ladies room, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Conference call, caller one Poofter, caller two Snuggles...Abort plans for pool uninvited guest is crashing... I repeat abort plans."

"Sarah what's up? Doris and I are outside." Mandy's voice fluttered in her ear.

The sound of Greg's laughter interwove in the background.

"Honey a big Good Ole boy wondered over and Sarah took him off to the bar..." Greg said between laughter.

"This is so not funny Greg. I'm not going to have a Former Marine beat up my LesBro over some imagined competition. Jonathan would kill me or worse. So I'm going to be discrete and live to play pool another day. "

"Okay since Doris and I are already here why not give us your table?"

"Girls, Girls...I've already run the table. Sarah owes me a Bacardi Driver, or a Cuba Libre."

"Hey Sarah thanks for the beer. Debbie over there wants to see my big rig. Nice to meet you."

Sarah watched a diminutive women with blue highlighted black hair, crop top and fishnet stockings walk off with the former Marine.

"Saved by the bar bimbo." Sarah sighed under her breath...

"Did everyone hear..."

"Saved by the Bar Bimbo." the two voices chanted.

"Mission Billiards is a go Thunder Cats." Mandy chimed in. "Greg rack those balls."

Sarah stopped over at the bar Bobby "I need a Cuba Libre light coke and light on the rum."

"Sure Wojo, two O'Douls and a Cuba Libre, comes to..."Bobby said

"Keep the change Bobby. How did you get Mr. U.S.M.C. and Ms. Blue together? " Sarah asked.

"Are you kidding? She zeroed in on him once you left. In this small town he is considered a catch." Bobby said with a smile as he handed Sarah the drink, "Should I fruit it up, Umm I mean garnish it for Greg."

"Hey now Bobby. He and my cousin are partners, he is like family to me." Sarah fumed.

"I'm just a live and let live type of guy, but there are some local yokols, who have issues with people like Greg." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, well that is so nineteen-fifties of them. Gay is not a disorder, a disease, or disrespectful...it is like having Red hair.  
rare, but well within the normal range of being human."

Sarah returned to the game room. She saw Doris in a fedora, and Mandy picking out cue sticks. Gregg was giving Mandy a few pointers on getting an unwrapped cue.

Doris broke the triangle of balls the stripped number 10 hit a side pocket.

"We're stripped that makes you solids."

"How about dollar a ball?" Doris Wolfe leered at the other players.

"I think by the twinkle in your eyes Ms. Wolfe and the way you hold that cue we better settle for a nickle a ball?" Mandy replied.

"Alright then a nickle a ball, and drinks." Doris bargained.

"I feel a hustle coming on. I'm just a wee girl from Texas, and playing billiards is not considered lady-like. How about just drinks, and the honor of winning?" Sarah countered.

"It would seem prudent to concur." Mandy replied eyeing Doris.

"I'm for it too, that was the original bet Sarah and I had." Gregg said as he toasted the ladies with his drink.

"Okay, drinks then. Greg what are you drinking with all that fruit and cola." Doris huffed.

"Cuba Lib raeh, Light..that is diet cola. I felt like a little tropical tonight. I had a meeting with Ms. Rivera. "Greg said rolling his r's on the Libra and Rivera.

Mandy said as she lined up a shot. "Do tell Greg was it a behind closed doors meeting? I think she is hot. She is all smiles and how are you, but she has those Latin eyes dark brooding, and not to mention curvy. She has been wearing tailored suits since she and Ms. Spencer stated to work together. Well she is hot." Mandy said sinking the twelve ball.

Doris leaned over the table eyeing the fourteen ball. "I've only meet her a few time and she was angry, or crying both of those times." Doris smacked the stripped ball into the left pocket along with the yellow one ball. "I don't recall her wearing tailored suits."

"Darling I know for a fact she bought those 'tailored' suit off the rack and then tailored them herself. Ms. Spencer had a row with her about it. It went something like' Rivera am I or am I not paying you a clothing allowance. and Ms. Rivera said Olivia Spencer I will not take money from you or the Beacon for that. And then Ms. Spencer said she was being a Joan of Arc. Her time was more valuable and better spent on sewing together deals, and ironing out staffing problems, than letting out second-hand jackets and skirts. Ms. Spencer was on a tear about it for the rest of the day. Ms. Rivera said she would go cloths shopping next pay cycle with Ms. Spencer and her allowance." Greg concluded.

"Boy it sounds like high drama at the Beacon" Doris chuckled with an evil undercurrent. "Olivia Spencer sponsored Buzz in the last Mayoral campaign. " Doris leaned on her cue stick watching Sarah wiggle this way and that lining up a shot.

Sarah managed to get the blue 2 ball in a rail pocket. "Greg you're up."

"Doris wasn't Ms. Spencer dating Buzz Cooper then?" Mandy asked

"Maybe so Spencer does have a softness for the Coopers and the Lewis men." Doris responded.

"Yeah, well this is a small town as I have been told. Ms. Spencer and Ms. Rivera gave me a job, and both have been fair with me. I like working for them. Greg what was your meeting with Ms. Rivera about?"

Oh it started out with the normal event calendar, the employees annual party, and then Ms. Spencer's birthday party...Odd that one She said and I quote 'Ms. Spencer is lucky with cards not with love...' It sounded so wistful like Ms. Rivera wanted Ms. Spencer to have love.

Greg shrugged his shoulders and took a shot sinking the purple 4 ball and glancing the number 7 ball to the right pocket.

Mandy remarked "Well done. I thought Ms. Spencer had a thing for Ms. Riviera's husband before he died?"

Greg replied "No. I don't think it was a fling more like a friendship. I saw some guardianship paperwork He and Ms. Rivera would get Emma if Ms. Spencer passed away."

"Saw the guardianship paperwork? Come on now Greg." Doris snorted. "You are a witness on that paperwork, it crossed my desk as D.A. Alan wanted to contest it, but his son Nicky died before it was even on the docket."

"Doris...Honey why don't we talk about something else." Mandy injected quickly.

"Oh Mandy it is not confidential. Spencer adjusted the paperwork to her other daughter and her brother. Alan dropped the entire matter once Ms. Rivera and her son Rafe moved out of the mansion."

Mandy turned back to the pool table "Umm who's shot is it?"

Greg replied "still me. " He leaned over and made a wild shot the eight ball spun crazily around then plumped into the left rail pocket. "well ladies I'm buying the round order up."

Doris and Mandy both said "I'll rain check you on it Greg."

"Ditto Wing man." Sarah mumbled. "Let's head out."

The Foursome weaved their way out, and into the night.

"Keys Greg." The brunnet said.

No I'm fine Sarah see...I can walk a straight line and touch my noise." Greg smirked.

"Oh alright but next time I drive." Sarah rejoined.

Greg started the car and drove off towards the center of Springfield. Mandy and Doris followed behind. Greg took the curve beside the park at a moderate pace then tried to slow after exiting the arc of it, the breaks

"Sarah the breaks feel mushy and aren't working" He panicked out. . He tried to adjust, but over compensated.

"Try the parking break and turn on your flashers." Sarah husked out.

The parking brake slowed the car but not before it head off into the wet grass sliding into the pond. The car lurked into the pond hood first and stopped. Greg's airbag deployed with a loud explosion throwing him back into his head rest Knocking him unconscious.  
Sarah's airbag deployed as well pushing her back.

Doris and Mandy pulled over, Mandy barked to Doris "Call 911 I'm going to go help." Doris waved at her "Her take my jacket you might need it. "Yes I have an emergency I saw a car drive into the city pond at the Olivia Spencer Memorial Park, address are you insane it's the city park, just get the ambulance here and whoever else as soon as you can." Doris implored. _"God just let then be alive." _The wail of a siren could be heard in the distance._  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

Kairos Chapter : **14. Beacon Hotel. Investigation. Last up date.  
**

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/A.C. Mallet/Frank Cooper/ Misc others

* * *

Betsy Stephens flagged the bartender down. "Ralph put this on my tab will you I still say that Ms. Rivera was not the best option for Assistant to the Manger and Owner. She does not have the experience. She went being a maid to being number two in charge. She has something on Ms. Spencer. and Greg Parker how did he get that plush banquet and events manager job. What do they have that I don't?"

Ralph mused to himself _"They have talent, brains and charm." _Out loud he replied. "Alright Ms. Stephens, I going to be closing down the bar. Do you want to wait and I will walk you out to your car."

Thank you Ralph you're a gentleman. Yes I'll just check with Art at the front desk for any last minute issues. Someone from the executive staff should put the hotel to bed so to speak."

She announced as she walked towards the lobby calling out to the front desk. "Art, In your culture is a party complete without a piñata? Ms. Rivera wants our employee party to have a family feel to it. What do you think?"

Art Looked up from a computer screen. "Ms. Stephens, my culture? I grew-up in Chicago, my grandparents were from El Salvador, Ms. Rivera is Purto Rican, she is also from the city. Piñatas are for kiddie parties or religious celebrations. Culturally speaking the seven-pointed star-shaped piñatas symbolizes the seven deadly sins."

"Art that's very interesting. So piñatas at the employee party would be a good thing then?"

Looking dapper and rakish A.C. Mallet briskly walked into the lobby interrupting the conversation as the phone rang. "Two of your people were in a car accident tonight I need some information." Mallet commanded. "I'm Detective Anthony Mallet." he explained as he pointed to the gold shield hanging from front right lapel.

"Detective it's the hospital, they need the employee insurance and emergency points of contact data." Art announced.

"Parker and Woe-Ja-How-Sky are the bodies, er I mean the employees." Mallet supplied.

"I'll try and help them." Betsy volunteered. The older woman strode behind the front desk and took the phone from Art." Ms. Stephens here, I'll try and access the H.R. files you need. Mr. Parker's domestic partner is listed as J. Mouroux, the number listed is 630-444-44257, and 630-481-1234, Ms. Wojahowski listed her cousin Jonathan Mouroux 630-444-44257, and 630-481-1234, they are the same... let me see Ms. Rivera is on Mr. Parker's as an alternative her numbers are... Betsy thought to herself.

"_Bodies Dear me. I will not allow myself to feel guilty." _Ms. Wojahowski alternate number just has closest V.A. Hospital."

"Art do you know of anyone that would want to harm Mr. Parker or Ms. Woja..." Mallet asked as he pulled out a small green note book.

"We called her Sarah..., and As far as harm Sarah or Greg, no. I did not even know that Jonathan Mouroux was his partner or Sarah's cousin until just now...Small world huh...I mean I knew Greg was gay, and everyone else knows. Jay Mouroux. he always seems like such a regular guy. He's a Knight of Columbus. Although he is the local hair dresser.

Mallet made a few notes and turned to Betsy "Same question Ms. Stephens." Betsy Stephens stammered

"Umm Same answer, Sarah, well she is so new in town who would want to harm her, she's a disabled vet and all, Greg, other than being annoyingly happy...Umm no." She injected air quotes around the pharse happy.  
"By happy do you mean gay? Do you think someone would want to hurt Greg because he's gay." Mallet inquired.

"Well if the Tiara fits." Betsy Stephens replied

_"Hate crime_, _or is it something more. She looks frazzled_." Mallet thought to himself.

"Ms. Stephens I've seen hate crimes, normally there are precursor events prior to attempted murder." Mallet explained.

"You said bodies, I thought you ment they were dead." Betsy Stephens muttered

"No not dead, alive and in Cedars E.R." Mallet countered

"Thank you God...Umm Detective Unless you need more from me I'd like to go see them..." Betsy Stephens replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Kairos Chapter : 15. Cedars Hospital. Emergency Room.

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/A.C. Mallet/Frank Cooper/Doris Wolfe/Dr. Felicia Boudreau/Misc others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

* * *

White feathery drops swirled down. Natalia walking towards the doors the snow pirouetting in her dark hair took Olivia's breath away._ "She is simply beautiful. She dreams about me. kissing her, or was it her kissing me... Me, Olivia 'the bitch' . She does not see the poisonous __siren of Springfield. _Natalia entered the hospital.

_She is so unlike anyone I know. She gets me, She has no grand expectations of me. She does not want my money__like Bill, or my body and soul like Allen, or to turn me into someone else like Phillip. She tells me, Emma and I are family to her. Family not pawns in a power game. _

Pivoting Olivia spoke to the desk attendant.

"The E.R. called" Olivia declared. We're here to see Greg Parker and Sarah Woja...".

"Waste of time, come on. They need us now, not dealing with red tape. " The Latina interrupted.

She reached out and took the blonde's hand dragging her away from the desk. Natalia pulled her through the green Emergency Room doors. A din could be heard coming from one curtained cubicle. An I.V. stand flew out of the partition smashed on the far wall and clattered down. Both women heard

A distressed voice bluntly stating"Not until y'all let me..."

Dr. Felicia Boudreau, walked into the cubicle. Her ebony skin and hair gave off a healthy radiance. She pulled back the curtain to revealed a petite brunette in an over sized standard hospital ugly gown "Sergeant, I'll answer your questions," Dr. Boudreau removed a P.D.A. from her pale blue lab coat. Looking at it she continued "Your wingman I heard you refer to is doing well, he like you suffered minor contusions, and will have limited ecchymosis to his both optical regions..."

"Wait, Doc what's ecchymosis?" Sarah asked, looking intently at the other woman.

"Skin discoloration caused by the escape of blood into the tissues from ruptured blood vessels. In layman's terms, bruising. He will have two black eyes resulting from a nasal fracture and a possible septum fracture. Please call me Doctor Boudreau, or Doctor not Doc." Felicia Boudreau concluded.

"Oops sorry Doctor, No disrespect intended Ma'am." Sarah sighed "Thank you. I'm having a hard time focusing. My brain is a Rubik's Cube with missing pieces."

"You're welcome, I need to go over the your medical history with you. " Felicia Boudreau said.

"Sure Doctor, is that a Palm Pilot your using?" Sarah asked.

"I think you're correct. It is a medical electronic personnel assistant, I'm able to access your primary hospital records. You have no records here." Felicia Boudreau gave the young woman a pointed look." We did not know what your medical alert I.D. was for, now that I have access I can correctly treat you." the last was uttered sotto voce by Felicia Boudreau.

Natalia timidly called out "Sarah Where are you?"

Hearing her name Sarah responded. "I'm here. Do you want to play Marco Polo until you find me? Marco..." The pixieish woman peered out of the cubical curtain looking for the source, she saw a Latina women responding with "Polo."

Sarah turned back to Felicia Boudreau "Doctor, how did you get my sister here?"  
"Your sister?" Felicia Boudreau asked, while looking down at her P.D.A. thinking to herself. "_I saw some entry regarding her siblings and her parents...Here it is all deceased. Her mother died of cancer in 1994. It pops up every time she went for a pap smear, her brother died on 09 September 2001, and her father and sister died in a car crash in 2004. Her V.A. records detail her treated for Post __Trauma Disorder after she was medically evacuated due to an_ _improvised explosive device__...Surgeries for __shrapnel__ removal and lower limb revision __prosthetic fittings, physical therapy...__Medical discharged.  
_

Sarah reached over an pawed though a large see though plastic bag on the side table. She located a wallet. From the wallet she produced a picture of an apple cheeked Latina woman, herself and two tall blonde hazel eyed men. Sarah handed the picture to the Doctor.  
"My sister Madeline, me, my brother Pete, and our cousin Jon. We took this at Pete's graduation from basic training. "  
Natalia stepped in the the curtain cubical. "Sarah, here you are, or should I start calling you Marco."

Quietly Sarah reached out for Natalia and drew her into a hug.

"Your visitor, and I need to talk." Felicia Boudreau caught the Latina's eye.

"I recognize you. Your Olivia Spencer's assistant Natalia Aitoro." Felicia Boudreau stated.  
"Sarah seems Okay are you keeping her and Greg overnight?" Natalia replied "I went back to Rivera, just easier for my family."

"Mr. Parker, and Ms. Wojahowski both suffer head trauma. Mr. Parker may have a broken noise, he is conscious and has been put in a room for the night. Ms. Wojahowski may have some memory issues. Currently she thinks she is still in the military and you are her sister."

"Her sister? Sarah does not have a sister." Natalia responded.  
"Ms. Wojahowski's sister and father died in a car accident in 2004. Here is a picture of her and her siblings." Felicia Boudreau offered. "I can see a your resemblance to her sister. Long wavy black hair, brown eyes, olive complexion and she does look Hispanic. Her cousin Jon looks familiar. I've seen this picture before."

"Yeah, Jon looks like Olivia's hair dresser, Jonathan Mouroux, only younger and more blonde." Natalia asserted.

"Yes that is it." Felicia Boudreau said as she slapped her left hand to her forehead. "Jonathan Mouroux, owns the hair salon that Mel and I use. I've seen this picture at his work station with a yellow ribbon."

####################################################################

* * *

Sarah open the wallet from the and looked though the contents, an Illinois diver's license, issued this year. Her Rubik's Cube memory snapped into place. She contemplated.

_"Not in the military, That women can't be my sister Madeline, she and Dad died in a car accident. Who is she to me? Maybe if I take a closer look at her it will help." _

Peering out of the curtain she saw the Latina and the Doctor. In the background she saw a blonde woman  
with startling crystal green eyes. The blonde turned and began speaking to some one. Her short jacket rode up revealing low slung jogging pants. The top of a thong peeking out.

_"There she blows a whale tail thong. On a killer tail. That blonde not only has a killer ass, she has way dangerous curves with very appealing detours. Her green eyes, and oh so long legs. Come on brain kick in. I recognize her, and the Latina...Naomi, Naoma, no...Natalie...no." _Sarah muttered.

_ "_Natalia, Ms. Natalia, Yes Ms. Natalia is the Latina's name._" _Sarah whooshed out. "Hey Doctor, That's not my sister, that's Ms. Natalia. Rivera"  
Felicia Boudreau and Natalia reentered the partition.

"What year is it?" Felicia Boudreau asked Sarah.  
"2008, no just turned 2009, January 2009. I work for Ms. Rivera. I live with my cousin Jon and his partner. I'm out of the military... How am I doing Doctor?"

"Any other significant things you remember?"

"Significant like the I.E.D. that destroyed my right ankle and foot." Sarah replied darkly.

"If y'all can tell me the number of the sexy blonde yonder working her Mojo, I might be able to remember a lot more." Sarah leered, then laughed.

Felicia Boudreau gave Sarah another stern look. "Sexy blonde, are you objectifying the woman at the desk?"

"No Ma'am, it's a fact, she is sexy. Her Killer Whale tail, and curves are not the only sensuous aspects. Look at her even from her I can feel her working her Mojo."

"Mojo? oh you mean flirting... Olivia does that." Natalia.

"Ms. Rivera, Mojo is not just flirting. It is sexual power, charm and charisma...Look she got what she wanted.. Oh my Lord...How smoking hot is that y'all? Look how she touches that guys shirt, now she turns...Wow that walk is 's. e. x. y.' with two snaps in a zee formation." Sarah babbled out.

#############################################################################################

A/N: I may need to tweak this update again. However after spell checking and reading it out loud I hope to have found any blatant errors. Please review and comment. Feedback is Payola, and Love.


	19. Chapter 19

Kairos Chapter : 16. Cedars Hospital. Emergency Room.

Fandom: Guiding Light Characters: Olivia/Natalia/A.C. Mallet/Frank Cooper/Doris Wolfe/Dr. Felicia Boudreau/Misc others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

#####################################################################

Olivia ambled towards them. A green eyed jaguar stalking prey, her gait supple liquid symmetry. She purred. "Wojohowski, if you and Parker wanted time off all you had to do was ask, this is a little extreme don't ya think." then she winked.

Natalia thought, "_I wonder what salacious reply this will inspire from Wojo?_"

Dr. Boudreau speculated._ "Ah the look and the walk are fuel for the libertine to share unrestrained comments."  
_

Natalia smiled at her house mate. Olivia briefly locked eyes with the Latina.

The blonde entrepreneur mused . "_A smile from her is a promise, an acknowledgment that all is well. Lost socks will become found, misplaced will keys find their homes and the sun will shine tomorrow_."

Sarah drank in the woman walking towards them. "_She is graceful, compelling, charming and very familiar._" An internal home movie popped into her head staring the familiar woman, Ms. Rivera and herself.

_"...Awesome suit Ms. Spencer. it is Armani right, too cool. Black is a great color on you, and the lavender shirt makes it pop. Are those driving mocs? You always look so polished." I said._

_"Sarah flattering my taste in clothes is not necessary. I'm not going to dismiss you over a back rub. Killing the professor with a candle stick in the bar yes. Having sex in the garden shed yes. Doing a line of cocaine with Eric Clapton yes. Rubbing my Executive Assistant's back no." She said_

_"OK Boss. No sex, no homicide, no drugs, no fun." I said_

_"Get back to work before the boss changes her mind..." She said._

Sarah sassed back . "Ms. Mojo er I mean Ms. Spencer, honest, Boss this is not my idea of time off. No sex, no homicide, no drugs, no fun, ya know. Greg and I went to play pool, and some how ended up in** your park,** in the duck pond. I don't know about you, but duck ponds in January are strictly for the birds."

"Ms. Mojo, umm really Sarah... I am queen of the Mojo. At a minimum Princess Of the Mojo. You must be better. I can see you're being a brash imp, Doctor Boudreau has she been giving you guys...umm a hard time." The hotelier smirked.

"Olivia, you and Ms. Rivera, need to leave the E.R. I have to get a head C.T. on your employee, Your other co-worker has been given a room. You will be able to speak with both of them during normal visiting hours."

"If you need anything Sarah call me. I'll see if your cousin is in the waiting room. The Latina reach over and squeezed Sarah's right hand. Doctor thank you for taking care of our employee, she maybe a "**Brash Imp**" but she is ours." The older brunette made air quotes. "The Beacon would not be the same without her. Come on Ms. Mojo, er excuse me Princess Of the Mojo." Natalia smile brightly and took Olivia's arm.

############################################################################

"My new title is going to be known far and wide isn't it?" Olivia simpered.

"Oh it may not, but it will cost you Oh Queen Of Mojo Land." Natalia's eyes sparkled with mirth.  
"you missed her other comments about you while you were flirting with the young, tall, good looking and available Marcus Welby wanna-be."

"Pulease make it Doctor Doug Ross-Wanna-be, George Clooney is so much more McSteamy and McDreamy than Patrick Dempsey or Eric Dane. I mean as if I the Mojo Queen would need or want some hot hunky guy with to die for dimples and deep chocolate brown eyes, and a dry since of humor. Really Rivera do you take me for a shameless, lascivious bimbo?" The Hotelier chuckled.

"No Spencer, never a bimbo. You are too brilliant to ever be called a bimbo." The Latina volleyed back.

"Oh so I am shameless and lascivious." The entrepreneur zinged.

"I will paraphrase our Brash Imp, Sarah; You are a Mojo infused sexy blonde, with a Killer Whale tail, sexual power, charm, charisma, and curves. I'm not at all surprised by the whale tail comment given your informal wardrobe choices."

"Whale tale, is that when a thong is showing from the back? Sorta like plumber's butt, only sexy" The older women smirked.

"Ah on the whale tale Ms. Princess of Mojo, do you own anything but thong undies? Why are all your casual pants low riders?"

The brunette considered the women beside her. "_Doesn't she know how her sensuality effects others, who am I kidding she is magnetic. She uses it to get what she wants, or thinks she needs."_

"God it's not like you don't stop traffic in your Armani, Prada, Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana business wear ...Umm where was I going with this, ah yeah...So you get it right." Natalia stammered.

"Get what Talia, Oh Jon's talking to Doris and Mallet, we better tell him Sarah is still in the E.R." Olivia said.

_#################################################################  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. . Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

A/N: Cajun French for fiddler crab is Touloulou, Ami is French for Male friend, In S. Louisiana "To pass a good time means to have a good time or Party. and Ma tout petite Belle is a common endearment it means my little beauty. "

Kairos: Off to C.T. scan, and back home to the farmhouse.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: /Natalia/A.C. Mallet/Frank Cooper/Doris Wolfe/Felicia Boudreau /Misc others

########################################################################################################################################

Dr. Felicia Boudreau voice droned in Sarah's ears "Not to worry. A C.T. scan won't hurt."

"Doctor, Once it's done, maybe I can see Greg and get some sleep." Sarah yawn.

Dr. Boudreau measured out "First thing, I need to get you to Radiology . I'll get a wheel chair for you."  
The older woman exited the cubicle while making entries in her P.D.A. The younger women sighed and laid back on the cot.

Jonathan Mouroux, blonde hair flying behind him, an avenging angel on a mission burst through the green E.R. doors. "Sarah, answer me, Touloulou where you at Chere?"

"Jon, Ami, you come here to pass a good time?" Sarah cackled.

Seeing his cousin in the open cubicle Jonathan Mouroux smiled. "No, Ma tout petite Belle, I came here to take you and Greg home. What happened?"

A.C. Mallet , Frank Cooper, and Doris Wolfe trailed into the room.

"That is my line Sir. Miss what happened? Start from When you and Greg left work until you came here." Mallet requested.

"Officer Mallet, and Officer Cooper, Springfield's boys in blue. Was it not just a single car accident? " Jonathan Mouroux surmised. "Mayor Wolfe, you're here because..."

"I'm here as a witness I was following your cousin and Mr. Parker when the accident took place. It seemed that the car could not slow down, thanks to the driver's quick thinking no other cars were involved." Doris admitted.

Sarah offered. "Greg and I left the Watershed to go play billiards at Good Fella's, neither of us were still working. I got off at two went home took the dogs out, and took a nap. I met Greg at around six, we left before the bar closed. A good ole boy hit on me, but he found someone more to his liking. Ms. Weeks and Mayor Wolfe joined us at Good Fella's. We play one round of pool then called it a night. Greg drove and as he was taking the bend around the park he said the breaks were out. He steered us on to the grass and we wound up in the duck pond I got Greg out, Ms. Weeks and Mayor Wolfe called an ambulance, that's all I know officers."

Felicia Boudreau came back to the cubicle frowning her displeasure "Everyone but Sarah Wojahowski out of my E.R. "

Doris Wolfe turned and headed out to the closest exit. Jonathan Mouroux walked over to the E.R. desk. A.C. Mallet, and Frank Cooper stepped out of the cubicle and started discussing their notes.

"You hop down into this wheel chair. Frank Cooper and Tony Mallet I said out of the E.R. Ms. Wojahowski is going for a head C.T. scan and then I'm giving her a room for the night."

"Doctor can my cousin go with us. ." pleaded Sarah. Looking over to the E.R. desk she waved to Jonathan Mouroux. "This feels like a dream. A bad dream ." Sarah muttered.

"Yes he can. Why does it feel like a dream Sarah?" Felicia questioned

"The pain, in my dreams I can feel pain. Between the stuff for my leg, and the stuff to help me stay calm, I normally only feel pain in my dreams." Sarah answered.

Jonathan Mouroux briskly walked back to Sarah and Felicia. Hearing the last of his cousins comments he took one of her hands.  
"Touloulou, you still having bad dreams?" he asked while stroking her head.

Felicia smiled "Touloulou, Jon, umm so why is her nick name fiddler crab?"

"Ah, Touloulou, our Great Aunt Louella gave her that one. It stuck. You ever seen a fiddler crab, they are small but feisty if backed into a corner they wave that one big ole claw, and raise up at you all piss and vinegar."

"Jon, You and Sarah are close right. So if I give you an outline for her self care you will help her with it. I have detected a certain amount of unfavorable behavior." Felicia Boudreau commented.

Nodding his agreement Jonathan Mouroux smiled down at Sarah.

"I'm right here you all. I am just a little tenacious when it comes to my family." Sarah miffed.

Oui Chere don't I know it. Greg is alright, but once he notices the two black eyes, it will be hell to pay..Just so you know I got your cell phone back from Mandy." Jon chuckled.

"Sarah, have you spoken to a professional about your dreams?" Felicia asked as shell wheeled the brunette into the the imaging lab. Dr. Felicia Boudreau practiced aggregated mercy. _ "Treat the body, then the mind on this one. If I can get her physical pain under control without medication, I think I can get her to open up on the emotional pain._

#####################################################################################################################################

Natalia sat on the front porch sipping chamomile tea bundled in her quilt. She absently played with the ends of her braided hair. The yellow moon grinned down on her. A nightmare chased her from sleep. Olivia and Emma in a car accident. the mental picture of it made her shiver. A tragic collage of twisted metal, blood and body parts. The very though of losing them both caused tears, and a half sob to escape from her.

All this just from her and Olivia's brief exchange with Mallet and Frank. Someone had tampered with Greg's car. Someone wanted to seriously hurt Greg and Sarah. What possible rationale could there be.  
The level of malice in this town did not add up.

Mallet and Cooper wanted to interview everyone tomorrow. Olivia had agreed as long as it could take place on site. Having employees and guests playing round robin from work to the police station and back would cause the rumor mill to spin into orbit. The delicate transaction of advising the clients was going to be a tight wire act. Olivia offered to Mallet and Cooper

_"I'll ask our guests to come for a free lunch buffet it's up to you to interview them** discreetly**.  
_

Tomorrow was going to be a circus; a three ring one with clowns, elephants and trapeze acts. Natalia rose and headed back inside. The Puerto Rican made her nightly rounds again, front door locked, backdoor locked, up the stairs, check on Emma and Clarissa, and Olivia. Blake seemed fine the last time she check, no need to navigate the attic stairs again. Two dreams involving the Spencer girls, life with them was never tedious. Thinking of Emma brought a warm feeling displacing her earlier feelings of disquiet. Thoughts of Olivia were warm and disquieting. Her pouty lips, and swaying hips seemed to have taken up a corner of Natalia 's introspection.

Olivia's charms were on full force on the drive home. She teased and taunted her housemate.  
"Since I am the Queen Of Mojoland, I require a lady in waiting. Will you be my lady, er I mean my lady in waiting."  
Olivia batted her eyes at the Latina.

"Oh Queen, I am already yours, I mean your lady in waiting that is. I wait for you to come to breakfast."  
_"Envying and admiring how winsome and adorable you are in the morning, sans make-up, and power suit."_ "I wait for you to come to staff gatherings." _ "Your green eyes flashing, long legs striding, and manicured nails tapping on your day timer. Making a gloriously grand entrance."_ Lest I forget; I wait for your royal grumpiness to come back from off-site meetings, vendor shows." "_Your snarky comments bubbling out. Those sexy eyes dropping and drowsy, as you sway into the office and collapse dramatically in your chair." _Natalia flirted back.

Impulsively Olivia placed a hand over Natalia's "Oh my dear Lady do I detect impatience. That is not a virtue a lady such as yourself should foster..." The blonde woman giggled.

The brunette women parked the car and steeped out into the night. "Okay Green eyes, we're home, Come on I'll take you to bed." Natalia groaned. "Look at the stars wow, the sky is so clear tonight."

Olivia stepped out and slipped on the an icy patch. Her housemate rushed to her. The Latina grabbed the blonde around her midsection. "Ah grace is a virtue that you might need to work on my Queen." Natalia smirked.  
Righting herself Olivia bumped a hip intentionally against her friend causing her to stumble.

"Lady Natalia , of um, er Chicago Land, you will need to work on grace as well." Olivia pouted. "Come my Lady and tuck me in my royal chambers."

Both women dissolved into giggles, and hiccups. shushing each other they entered the farmhouse.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

All errors are my own.

Kairos: Working the Banquet.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Natalia/ Olivia

##########################################################

Three days of rearranged schedules, police interviews, and frantic guests had left the Beacon Hotel staff debilitated. The CEO and her assistant were on fire watch for tempers flair ups. Olivia was having trouble getting to sleep. Sleeping pills and alcohol were not daily options. One night she had taken an OTC sleep aide and a smallish martini. Natalia found her sleepwalking and talking outside the master bedroom.

"Dolce amica mia, Natalia, vera amore mia. Tu sei il desiderio cuore mia." Olivia muttered.

"Again with the Italian Liv?" The bemused brunette sighed and led her wayward housemate back to her own room.

"Where are you Liv?"

"We, dolce amica mia, are in Portofino. I'm taking you, Emma, and Ralfe to the beach." An angelic smile floated across Olivia's lips. Stumbling into semi wakefulness Olivia allowed herself to be pulled down the hall.

Yes, Olivia the beach, but first I'm putting you to bed." The younger woman snickered. "Here we are, now I'm going to tuck you in, be a good girl."

The blond women climbed into bed. Natalia leaned over and tucked her in. "Do I need to tell you a bedtime story, or do you need a glass of warm milk to get back to dreamland Miss Liv? I know a kiss goodnight."

Natalia bestowed a feathery soft kiss on each of Olivia's checks. The Latina hesitated before pulling away.

"My Olivia what am I going to do with you?" Natalia mused as she left the room.

"Continue to nurture and enrich Emma and I with your sweet soul." Olivia whispered to the empty room. Flipping over she picked up her whimsical dream.

A delightful persistent ache in Olivia 's heart and in loins, invaded her dream. Natalia the name conjured up the delicate, lovely, infuriating, strong willed Latina. In dreams Olivia could open her arms, open her soul, and openly tell Natalia how much she valued her. Fear of loseing her stopped the dreamer from verbalizing her hearts desires. Was it a dream or a scheme, or just her mind floating fancy free. Her chimera of what could be played on.

Portofino by the Sea Of Liguria. Slate blue sky meeting teal blue ocean. Amber and white painted townhouses clinging to the cliff side. Twisty winding cobblestone streets lined with small shops. Some selling shoes, some selling the latest gossip taken for news, some selling beachwear, some wine, and picnic fare.

Rafe and Emma racing ahead towards the beach, a large wicker basket swinging between them. In Olivia's  
vagary her sweetheart was dressed in a short dark blue sundress with a lace up bodice and strappy  
sandals. Her black mane of hair held back by a faded blue ribbon. The brunette's long toned legs and her cleavage tastefully displayed.

Olivia intently ogled her sweetheart's décolletage. She twisted her lips into a smirk before licking them.

_"My sweet friend. Natalia, my true love, you are my heart's desire."_ Olivia 's dream self spoke.

"_You are mine Olivia. You are my love, and my desire."_ the figmental Natalia's brown eyes shone with love.

Bending down Olivia stole a quick gentle kiss. The blonde felt a warm tingle engulf her.

_"Natalia, my love_ _I need more than your whispered 'I love you's'. I need to give you more than words."_

_" Vásquez de Coronado never found his cities of gold, but I've found mine with you. I want to explore, and treasure your bounty. I want to be lost in the sea of your eyes. I want to run my hands though your golden hair, feel its satiny strains. I need you."_Imaginary Natalia murmured.

Olivia could feel soft hands caressing her arms and face. The brush of silky hair tickling her, then she felt her sides being caressed and tickled.

"Olivia, come on wakee, wakee, I've got egg whites and fake baky." The real Natalia smirked at her.

"Yeah, woa, I've got to get something to help me sleep. Those little blue and white pills give me strange dreams." Olivia groused.

The brunette picked up a pillow off the floor, pulled the pillowcase tight, fluffed it and then whacked Olivia with it.

"No fair hitting the sleep deprived." Olivia whined.

"We have the Rotary Club Meet and Greet today, another run through for the Tillman event, and our daughter has a tumbling class after school. More your lovely bloody arse my fair lady, or are you Queen Of Mojoland today?" The Latina directed.

_######  
_

"Which one is the owner of The Beacon." The dark eyed fellow draped in a fitted charcoal pinstripe suite asked a waiter.

"She's the blond, green eyed woman over by the coffee service." The penguin suited server advised.

Taking a moment to look at her with admiration "Lovely, and curvy, just my type." The stranger grinned in return.  
He casually flipped open a cell phone.

"Vince Russo , you old son of a sailor, how much was that bet again. Yes it's on. Don't go counting your winnings yet. Oh yes Springfield is still a cozy, sheltered, little place. I'll say hello to Your Aunt Betsy. I'll talk with you later."

Olivia Spencer felt eyes on her. She pictured dark coca eyes with tiny flecks of gold, and a dimpled smile. "Talia it's decaffeinated not regular."

"I have been called many things in my past, but Talia is not one of them I'm Arron Passera. an impressive meet and greet. I'm mostly here for the Tillman thing. Esther Tillman, and I grew up together. Our mothers were roommates at Northern Illinois." The tall dark stranger's tone dropped to a gossipy whisper. "Sol has always been a wee bit jealous of our relationship." Arron smiled.

"Ah Passera, Doesn't that mean Sparrow." Olivia smiled back at him "Do you speak Italian?"

"Sì, un poco ." Arron Passera flirted.

"L'italia è un paese meraviglioso. " Olivia confided. Looking past him she watched her assistant. The brunette weaving in and out of the cloth covered round tables aiding the wait staff. Flickering candlelight ricocheting off her hair as she moved about the room.

"Italy is a wonderful country. Yes, it is. My family is blessed to still have ties back to Umbria." Arron Passera bragged.

"A toast to all things Italian." he snagged two flutes of amber liquid from a server, and passed one to her.

Natalia materialized, vectoring in on the pair. She bumped Olivia's elbow causing her to spill her drink onto Arron Passera.'s shoes.

"Please excuse me, I'm such a klutz." The Latina fairly hummed. "Allow me to get you replacement drinks." Natalia gave Olivia a meaningful stare.

"Hold on for a minute and allow me to introduce you to Arron Passera." Olivia glared back at Natalia. "Natalia Rivera è la mia migliore amica e la mia manager commerciale."

"So nice to work with your best friend. What type of extracurricular activeness do you share?"

" Extracurricular activeness We play backgammon, boardgames, cards, watch old movies,..." The brunette stated to reply.

Olivia cut her assistant off. "Talia, honey he does not mean those type of extracurricular endeavors."

"Okay then. Olivia you have a Skye call on your schedule for Katrina Delgatto in about ten minutes." Natalia said as she waved to one of the servers. "Please bring Ms. Spencer a drink, and get a flute of wine for Mr. er  
Mr. Passera."

A waiter brought back two flutes one with a lemon twist he handed to his boss, the other with the house white  
wine he handed to Arron Passera.

Oliva raised the glass to her lips and drank, surprised that it was tonic and only tonic with a twist.

"I see Betsy Stephens is still working here. I have to go and say hello. Please excuse me. May I take you out for a bite sometime while I'm in town Olivia?" Arron Passera took the blond's hand and smiled.

"Yes, a bite. Sounds good. I love practicing my Italian " Olivia flirted back.

"Ms. Rivera a word please." Olivia's purred out. "Tonic with a twist is my Special drink huh?"

"Yes it is when you have to take sleeping pills. I got you a new alarm clock and a sound machine by the way.  
I read if you're having issues sleeping then small changes to your routine and environment can help." The Latina softly replied.

"You are the best, Talia ." Oliva beamed. "Yes your are my BFF, with benefits. Although not the type of benefits that Arron was thinking about. I'll be in my office gossiping with Kat for about an hour then you and I can go pick-up our Jumping Jellybean."

Olivia contemplated her assistant with amusement.  
_God how utterly adorable she can be "Extracurricular activeness We play boardgames, cards, watch old movies,..." _

Natalia thought to herself,  
_How sweet is that. She's complimenting me on taking care of her, too sweet. That's my job, and truth be told my pleasure to take care of her and Emma. Here I'm having naughty dreams about her,. When she dreams of me it is taking the family to the beach. I wonder why she was taking us to a beach in Portofino Italy? _

_"We, dolce amica mia, are in Portofino. I'm taking you and Emma, and Ralfe to the beach._"

###################################

"Vince told me to say hello to you. He also said you might have a small job for me while I'm in town Betsy."

Betsy Stephens looked up and down at him. "You're The Sparrow? Vince led me to believe that you can take care of things quickly and quietly. I just need two people out of my way for a few months, not a permanent situation. One of them should be getting out of the hospital by Friday or Monday. You just bumped into the other one, Rivera, She's the boss's right hand and right now it is getting in my way. I tried to handle things on my own, but sometimes just like with plumbing you gotta have professional help."

##################################################################


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

All errors are my own.

Kairos: Skye Conversations.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Natalia/ Olivia

########################################

Walking into her office the perfume of roses greeted Olivia. She smiled at the spray of white and yellow roses on her desk. "I wonder who is trying to butter me up? I'm in to good of a mood to bother." She settled behind her desk, adjusted the newly installed 26 inch monitor with the web camera mounted to it. Olivia browsed briefly at the checklist for using the newest main stream techie goodie. Reading out lout Olivia "Select the Skye Icon, click Contacts tab from the left section of Skype window A new mini-window pops up. Next click Video chat on the person or friend you would like to chat with. Put head set on and adjust volume as needed. It sounds simple enough."

Katrina Delgatto's deep blue eyes, curly chestnut hair, and welcome smile filled the video player. Confidence, tranquility, and yet alluring Katrina conveyed all with cultivated ease. A graceful lift of one eyebrow, a slight temerity in her posture, an inconsequential purse of her lips and her dulcet voice soothed the world weary, cantankerous souls she encountered. She beguiled men and women artfully.

"Ciao Livy You look wonderful. Very happy. Your eyes shine with it. Tell me all about him."

"Ciao Katrina, no him. I'm just glad to see you. Six years between visits is too long. We live in interesting times huh. I feel like Jane Jetson."

"I know what you mean interesting times indeed, No I feel more like Lieutenant Uhura"

"Kat, I expect photon torpedoes to be the next weapons of mass destruction."

"Ah, speaking of weapons of destruction how are all your exes? What about that Reva woman?" Katrina Delgatto laughed.

"Oh don't be bitchy, you know you live vicariously thought me. I don't track my exes, that I leave to paid professionals. Reva is still here. She survived cancer and she a late life pregnancy. She is now with one of my exes, Jeffery O'Neil. Ava's father."

"Ah the bastrado who molested you on San Cristóbal. Do tell, how did Mr. O'Neil explain to her about Ava?"

"Kat, some of Reva's gossiping about me consists of One. I was the Madame of the Dutch Antilles. Two. I steal good men away from respectable and moral women. Lastly, my hotel here is really a front for my bordello operation."

"I expected the truth is not his forte." Kat commented dryly "So it was a don't explain thing huh?

"Yeah I'm just a bad seed he got mixed up with in his youth." Olivia gritted out.

How are you and Emma doing? Are you slowing down? Are you and your whatever you call her your assistant getting along better, and tell me have you told her about your 'girl crush'? " Kat fired off in machine gun fashion.

"Emma is spectacular. She's adores living on the farm. I'm too busy to slow down. I want the franchise in place before Emma turns twelve or Ava remarries. I refer to my assistant as Natalia Rivera è la mia migliore amica e la mia manager commerciale. Olivia fired back. The blonde paused "She has this unskeptical nature. A man asked her what type of extracurricular activeness we share, he implied we had more intimate activities. She replied 'We play backgammon, boardgames, cards, watch old movies.' I thought it was cute, clueless and typical of her. On the girl crush it is inconvenient as well as not reciprocated."

"Really darling if you were to have a girl crush, it should be me after all, I was the first non-relative girl you kissed." Kat smiled.

The emotional quandary Olivia felt shown in her face and in her expressive eyes. She went pale then blushed. Her green eyes were turbulent with thought.

"You did not think much of that kiss you declared 'You call that a kiss darling We can do better.' Olivia smiled at the memory. "Nineteen year olds should not play truth or dare, spin the bottle, or kiss and tell games darling." The hotelier assessed.

"Darling Livy you were nineteen I was twenty-two. If we reminiscence on it together maybe the real truth will worm it's way out." Kat countered. "Nostalgia should be less painful with time. Old wounds and old tears healed and forgotten. Portofino Italy, playing bocce ball in the alley beside my father's caffetteria. The rain came in from the port. The caffetteria was closed. We ran inside the storeroom. The power cut off. You turned on a torch, umm a flashlight, we wrapped up in a red table cloth. The bottle of grappa we found did alleviated our inhibitions. I asked if you wanted to play another type of game. I kissed you, you tasted like spring rain, the grappa, and pistachio ice cream. Your eyes went wide and you pulled back. My darling Livy, that kiss for me was just a game. What do you recall?"

"I recall being tipsy with you in a dim storeroom smelling of dust and garlic. Our fumbled kisses, and laughter, and us both deciding that we were better off being friends." Olivia replied.

"Spencer you had barbed wire, a no trespassing sign posted, and ten foot walls around your heart even with me. I recall you telling me you loved me like a sister. Sisterly love was all you could ever give me."

###########################################


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

All errors are my own.

Kairos: Dance Conversations.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Natalia/ Olivia

########################################

_"Spencer you had barbed wire, a no trespassing sign posted, and ten foot walls around your heart_..."

Natalia heard as she knocked.

"Mrs. Tillman, is in my office she would like to see us. If you don't have time I'll..."

The Hotelier gestured, "Come here and say hello to my school chum Kat. Talia This is the Katrina Delgatto, Emma's very favorite Aunt. " Olivia smiled at her assistant.

"So your Natalia, umm very nice to put a face with a name. I need to get to bed. Ciao Livy, give Emma a kiss from her Auntie."

"Mrs. Tillman needs to see me? Isn't Company doing the food we are only providing a room, light appetizers, and the pay as you go bar? Oh and you have been giving them dance lessons. That seems to be going well." Olivia rose from her desk and walked towards her assistance's office. The Latina trailed behind her.

Esther Tillman, a fortyish woman with elegant styled ash blond hair and tastefully clothed, sat comfortably on the over stuffed floral chaise settee.

"Ladies, I've been looking over the finger foods list and I've decided. Here is my final list. I saw you speaking with Arron Passera, he and I go way back along with his cousin Tony Santos. Ms. Spencer you know Tony is also very charming, but dangerous. Once upon a time when time I was wild, and heartless. I loved bad boys, dark and dangerous. Arron is a very fine looking man, but his intentions are not pure. May I be blunt. "

Natalia surreptitiously examined her employer. "_Ah, Liv's stiffened her back, narrowed her eyes, and she is tapping one foot, hold it together Olivia."_

"Mrs Tillman, Mr. Passera spoke very fondly of you. Maybe he has mellowed since your school days?" Olivia conjectured stiffly. "However I'll keep in mind your advice. I was looking forward to practicing Italian with him."

"Ms. Spencer ,Arron is only interested in practicing the Horizontal Rumba with you. Ms. Rivera that goes for you too. I would not be surprised if he did not proposition both of you, together or separately. On to more pleasant items of interest. Sol and I can't seem to get the Rumba down without Ms. Rivera leading us. Maybe Ms. Rivera can go though it with us after the run though tonight."

"Mrs. Tillman, my assistant will not be available. She and I have other plans. Here let me show you the basic Rumba box step." Olivia offered. "It starts out with slow, quick, quick, slow, quick, quick" She said as she moved thought the steps. "just picture a box on the floor the lead his left foot forward, then his right foot diagonally to the corner of the box, then he will transfer his weight then he will move his left foot to his right foot closing the box, then step backwards with his right foot. then he will transfer his weight move his left foot diagonally to the corner of the box. then move his right foot to his left foot closing the box. See not too hard." Olivia concluded.

"Easy for you, not for me. I have very little natural rhythm." Mrs. Tillman responded. "can you and Ms. Rivera show it to me. I have the two songs we practiced with right here, _**Careless Whisper**_ and _**Let's Stay Together**_. " She waved a sliver disk at them. She placed it into Natala's desktop c.d. player.

Olivia opened her arms in a classic dance frame poise. Natalia stepped in and adjusted Olivia's right hand to her left bicep and placed three fingers of her right hand into the taller woman's left palm. The Latina smiled up into the jade green eyes of her friend.

The soft strains of _**Careless Whisper**_ stated.

_"I feel so unsure_  
_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_  
_As the music dies something in your eyes_  
_Calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
_Though it's easy to pretend_  
_I know you're not a fool"_

A shift from business executives into dance partners transpired.

The brunette woman swayed softly to the beat. Her hips rolled in cadence with her partner and the meter of the song. her eyes at first locked into her partner then fluttered half closed.

Natalia's internal monologue kicked in.

_"God how true, I am insecure about my feelings towards Olivia. She effects me, I find myself thinking about her, wanting to touch her, wanting to know more about her...Wanting more of her attention. "_

Olivia fastened her hands around Natalia's skin. The warm delicate buttery smoothness of her bicep was distracting. The equally delicious feel of her strong long fingers now entangled in her other hand caused her heart to flutter. The green eyed woman temporally forgot why she was holding her until the music stated.

The hotelier contemplated

_"Come on Spencer get yourself together. Ironic how apt this song is to my situation. I am a passionate woman, but I cannot allow my passion to rule me. Emma is happier than I've ever seen. My crush on Natalia would destroy my child's happiness. These feelings will pass in time. Yeah, and if wishes were fishes I could end hunger. Spencer be careful of your heart, you can't give your love to her, but you can share more of yourself with her. She is a safe harbor for your trust. Oh but she feels so nice, I wonder if I can pull her just a little closer, yeah just brush my hip against her. Ah, her eyes are so dark I wonder what...Aw she closed them... Holding her is sweet and torturous. Now I know what is meant by pleasure pain."_

###########################################

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G. "Let's Stay Together" Music and and Lyrics by Al Green, Willie Mitchell, and Al Jackson Jr. "Love for Sale" Music and Lyrics by Cole Porter.

A/N: Takes Place between 02Jan2009 and 15Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

All errors are my own.

Kairos: Dance Conversations.

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Natalia/ Olivia

########################################

Natalia forcibly looked away from her dance partner.

"Mrs. Tillman, would you like to try..."

"You two make it seem effortless. Okay but don't expect me to not look at my feet." Esther Tillman declared.

Squeezing The hotelier's hand.

"Ms. Spencer, could you lead Mrs. Tillman though the steps." The younger woman asked searching green eyes.

Olivia spun her dance partner around. The hotelier pulled her mind back to the task at hand.  
Releasing Natalia from her dance embrace.

Wordless the business executive turned to her client held out a hand and arched a finely sculpted eyebrow.

"Yes Ms. Rivera, Mrs. Tillman do you want me to count out the steps with you?"

Esther Tillman looked into dark jade green eyes, noting the changing color to a lighter Kelly green shade. The client step closer and took the outstretched offered hand.

"Ms. Spencer, please call me Esther. I'm fifty-two, not all that much older than you I think. May I call you Olivia." Not waiting for a reply the tall older woman continued. "Olivia I originally thought you wore colored contacts but standing this close I see how your eyes change color. I'm sorry it was mesmerizing,. You asked me about counting out the steps, No let's wing it. I'll just slip off my heels so I can be shorter than you."

Natalia oversaw the two women swaying together.  
"Mrs. Tillman you have to keep your body at lest six to ten inches from your dance partner, your fingers should rest loosely in your partners hand an upright position. Olivia can you readjust the dance frame."

I'll restart "_Let's Stay Together"_

Olivia, Mrs. Tillman the fist line is whispered, so you can start there or wait a beat. You might want to practice a slow spin at the chorus the "_Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_."

_"Let's stay together_

_I'm, I'm so in love with you_  
_Whatever you want to do_  
_It's alright with me_  
_'Cause you make me feel so brand new_  
_I want to spend my life with you_

_The same things, baby, since we've been together_  
_Ooh, loving you forever_  
_Is what I need_  
_Let me be the one you come running to_  
_I'll never be untrue_

_Ooh, baby, let's, let's stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_  
_Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Why somebody, why people break up?_  
_Oh, turn around and make up_  
_I just can't see_  
_You'd never do that to me (Would you, baby?)_  
_So to be around you is all I see_  
_Is what I want us to do_  
_Let's, __let's stay together_, we ought to stay together  
_Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Let's, let's stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

The song ended Olivia disengaged herself from her client "Mrs. Tillman, you are improving, soon you'll be dancing like a pro."

"You are a liar. A charming and gallant fibber." Mrs. Tillman chortled. "Olivia, I will never be Martha Graham or a Radio City Music Hall Rockette. As long as I don't trip over my heels or crush Sol's instep I will be happy."

[center]####[center]

Arron Passera sat down on the piano stool in the Water Shed Bar. He reverently lifted the lid and affectionately touched the black and white keys. He played a quick riff.  
A dainty curvy blue eyed blond asked. "Do you know any Cole Porter?"  
Her tone was light, but her eyes seemed hard, blue diamonds that did not glitter.

Arron played a few bars then went into the chorus. "How about "_Love for Sale" _It is an easy one." His tenor voice was remarkably well suit for it.

_Love for sale appetizing young love for sale  
love that's fresh and still unspoiled  
love that's only slightly soiled  
love for sale_

_who will buy_  
_who would like to sample my supply_  
_who's prepared to pay the price_  
_for a trip to paradise_  
_love for sale_

"How do you know Cole Porter? I mean Cole is for more mature women not young ones like yourself." Arron concluded.

The blue eyed lovely wrinkled her noise, and sat down on the bench beside him. She randomly picked at a few keys tunelessly then replied.

"Martha Graham once said "'Age' is the acceptance of a term of years. But maturity is the glory of years. I'm Liz Spaulding, and my grandmother loves Porter, Lerner and Low, Rogers and Heart, and Gilburt and Sullivan._"_

"Did you study dance and music?_" _ Arron remarked_._

"Study it as in at University, No it was more like therapy, I'm mad, well the correct term is Bipolar with paranoia, and personality disorder, I prefer mad though it sounds nicer than insane and not as clinical as Bipolar. As long as I take my medication I'm o.k. A friend of a friend told me you could be hired to take care of inconvenient people."

"Your friend, could be correct. Do you have a name?

"Spencer. Olivia Spencer, She is rather inconvenient."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G. "If I Were a Bell" Music and Lyrics Written By: Frank Loesser

A/N: Takes Place between 02 Jan2009 and 15 Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

All errors are my own.

Kairos: Smoke, Mirrors and Piano Men

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Natalia/ Olivia.

A.C. Mallet/Doris Wolfe/Dr. Felicia Boudreau

############################################

* * *

Tony Mallet sighed, and contemplated how he got himself into being the lone man on a sake-out. Springfield's Police stake-out van held very few creature comforts. Both bucket seats were worn, the padding crushed down, head rests and arm rests were MIA.

_"I need to take up darts or bowling, or stamp collecting. I gotta do anything but going over cases at home. Insomnia inspired rather than a cop sixth sense, made me look over the details again. Greg Parker's social security number gave him away. Every third digit was a six. _

Three sixes flagging a connection to organized crime. A mix of surfing of FBI and Federal Marshals files gave him a name Greg Parker Gotti. Not a first degree relative, of the big boss. Greg was a cousin twice removed. He came into Federal protection as a child, his mother fleeing from her estranged husband.

Mallet voiced his dissatisfaction out loud. "I need to get a life bottom line. Here I am stuck staking out the local Rotary Club Meet and Greet. Ironic that Aaron "The Sparrow'; pimp, thief, and confidence man suggested he insert himself into Springfield during a Rotary Club meeting."

Mallet flipped though the local clubs charter again. He re-read the motto 'Service Before Self' and the summary below it. **The purpose of our organization is to bring together business and professional leaders to provide humanitarian service, encourage high ethical standards in all vocations, and help build goodwill and peace in the world.**

Mallet groaned out loud "Crappy transmitter is cutting in and out. I'm getting a case of dead ass. I'll wonder in and find The Sparrow, ah well now I can hear him. flirting with Olivia, well that is normal. Any man that has a pulse would want to get to know Olivia Spencer."

* * *

#######################

* * *

Statuesque Dr. Felicia Boudreau glided into the Beacon bar. She unintentionally overheard.

"Study it as in at University, No it was more like therapy, I'm mad, well the correct term is Bipolar with paranoia, and personality disorder, I prefer mad though it sounds nicer than insane and not as clinical as Bipolar. As long as I take my medication I'm fine.

Felicia Boudreau, waited three heart beats before turning around and re-entering the lobby.

"May I use the phone please. I need to call a colleague" Felicia informed the clerk.

"Doctor Christopher Langham please. Christopher, Lizzie is off the reservation and in Spencer's Hotel. I'll try and corral her in. You need to get here to help me. Bring your medical bag."

The good doctor signaled the clerk. "Art is Ms. Spencer in the hotel?"

Art's brown eyes lit-up with comprehension. His normaly swarthy complextion paled noticeably. "She and Ms. Rivera went to their offices to meet with a client, Mrs. Tillman. I have not seen them in the lobby. I'll run interference and try and keep Ms. Spencer away from the bar. Ms. Rivera will roast me if I allow the boss to get stressed over a Spaulding sighting." Art pulled at his tie and then readjusted it.

Tony Mallet looked sharp in his charcoal grey wool suit, white shirt, black tie, creased slacks and just shined shoes. His eyes flickered over to the piano bench's occupants. There was nothing unintentional regarding Mallet's observation of the conversation.  
He ran his a hand though his hair and fiddled with his ear. He tapped a tiny flesh colored hearing aide.

He eyed Arron Passera, an borrowed FBI asset. Passera was tall, tan, turned out in a single breasted jack, black dress shirt, matching black paints his red silk tie and matching trifolded handkerchief shimmered when he moved.

Mallet sighed to himself. _"Insomnia is not an excuse to work at home. It was just that the Hate Crime angle irked me. Greg's a queer duck, but Springfield had a pond of odd characters. Whatever type of crime, The Bureau protects those in the witness protection."_

Mallet adjusted his focus internalizing "_A Spaulding thinks he's a hit man. Fuck my life how did this happen? The guy blows in from Chicago last night and he is already mixed up with Spencer and Lizzie."_

Arron Passera asked indifferently "Your friend, could be correct. Do you have a name?

"Spencer. Olivia Spencer, She is rather inconvenient." Lizzie replied brightly.

"Inconvenient, as in she is a fly in your ointment? She pisses in your cereal? She ruins your schemes and dreams? She rains on your parade? " Arron Passera quipped.

"Most of that. She would never piss in my cereal but she did danced on my father's grave, she came between my parents reconsideration and was a wedge between my father, and grandfather. Oh and she married my first love Bill." Lizzie groused back. "I want a little payback, a side of vengeance served cold." Lizzie hissed out.

"I would rethink your need for retribution. Her long time associate Tony Santos' can reach beyond the grave. I suggest you avoid her, and take up something less dangerous then revenge like sky diving." He teased.

Lizzie grinned and slip him a card. "Call me. I'm easy, you could come up with some suggestions, nothing lethal. Something stressful would do. T-T-F-N, Ta Ta For Now!" Lizzie rose looked directly at Dr. Boudreau, and Dr. Langham waved and skipped out the side exit.

"Hey Mister piano guy, can you more play show tunes." Doris Wolfe roared.

She sauntered in, making a beeline for a seat at the bar. "I'll have an old fashion, Jim Beam, skip the cherry, and light on the sugar."

Mallet saddled up along side of the piano. He smiled and placed a few dollars and a card into the brandy snifter on top of the upright piano. Mallet winked then walked back thought the lobby out to the parking lot and a nondescript panel white van.

"Show tunes coming up." Arron crooned.

Arron's appearance hinted at his bad boy charms. The dark complexioned, honeyed voiced man played at the keys finally settling on, "If I Were a Bell"

_"Ask me...how do I feel,_  
_Ask me now that we're cosy and clinging!_  
_Well, sir, all I can say_  
_Is if I were a bell I'd be ringing !_  
_From the moment we kissed tonight_  
_That's the way I just got to behave_  
_Boy, if I were a lamp I'd light!_  
_And if I were a banner I'd wave_  
_Ask me how do I feel_  
_Little me with my quiet upbringing_  
_Well, sir, all I can say_  
_Is if I were a gate I'd be swinging !_  
_And if I were a watch I'd start_  
_Popping my spring..._  
_Oh, if I were a bell_  
_I'd go ding-dong-ding-dong-ding"_

Percussion rhythms of the piano tumbled and bounced into the lobby. Dr. Boudreau, and Dr. Langham ran for the lobby street exit, as Olivia, Natalia and Esther Tillman disembarked from the elevator. Esther Tillman took the hoteliers hand and pulled her towards the banquet rooms. The Latina trailed behind the older women.

"You must see how your staff transformed the room. I adore the mirrors and pedestal globe lamps. The room looks huge yet intimate. I appreciate Your Greg Parker coming in for the run through tonight. " Esther Tillman enthused.

Natalia responded. "He insisted. It is not everyday that someone celebrates twenty-five years of marriage. Speaking of celebrating and Greg, Olivia did you see we are invited to his and Sarah's coming home party Friday night?"  
_  
_


	26. Chapter 26

Kairos: Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02 Jan2009 and 15 Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

All errors are my own.

Kairos:

Fandom: Guiding Light Pairing: Natalia/ Olivia.

##############################################################################

Art watched Christopher Langham, and Felicia Boudreau chase after the wayward Lizzie Spauling. Art twisted his necktie unconsciously. He picked up the desk phone and hit a single key.

"Security, front desk, Ms. Spaulding has departed the premises. Please ensure she does not return." He over heard.

_"He insisted. It is not everyday that someone celebrates twenty-five years of marriage. Speaking of celebrating and Greg, Olivia did you see we are invited to his and Sarah's coming home party Friday night?"_

Greg meandered past the front desk, his aviator sunglasses firmly in place.

"Ms. Rivera, Ms. Spencer and my dear blushing bride Ms. Tillman, I stopped by to check on the event. **_"Le bon Dieu est dans le détail"_**as Flaubert would say."

Natalia and Olivia watched as Greg Parker and Esther Tillman greeted each other. The two friends naturally gravitating into each others personal space. Natalia's left hand gently stroked the back of Olivia's right hand.

Esther Tillman, injected " God is in the Details ah yes Greg, Gustave Flaubert wrote that in "_**Madame Bovary" **_but the devil is hiding in the unexpected. As in unexpected guests. Now we must make sure Arron Passera is not seated close to my husband's family."

Greg smiled, and tilted his head to the left "Ms. Tillman, I'll take care of that detail. Your unexpected guest Mr. Passera, will be seated in a way from the Tillman family. Would you like him in a discreet corner? I could seat him close to the children's tables or by the rear exit? "

"The exit will due nicely ." Esther Tillman rejoined with a muffled laugh "Greg I saw the room and it is perfect. The tall mirrors with the pedestal globe lamps are divine. The food is all set i gave my list of hors d'oeuvre to your people and I gave my finalized menu to Buzz and Frank, braised beef brisket, Carolina coleslaw, roasted chicken, roasted vegetables, and baked sesame teriyaki tofu. We'll be serving cake and ice cream for desert. As my as my Bubbe would say from hunger we won't starve."

" I was wondering about setting up a champagne fountain. by the buffet Ms. Tillman?" Greg inquired.

"Greg darling you and I think a like. I know my Sol and he would rather have it be seltzer water." Esther Tillman, said with a sigh.

"Greg do you and Ms. Tillman need me or Ms. Rivera for anything else?" Olivia asked

Natalia smiled at the banquet manger "I do have a few minutes before I have to go..."

"Dear you two have been so helpful today, I don't want to monopolize your time.. Greg and I are perfectly fine." Esther Tillman lightly touched Greg's elbow and tucked her left arm though it. "Come with me Greg I need to practice my Rumba"

"

Arron Passera sauntered out from the hotel restaurant and bar to the main lobby.

"Did I hear correctly you and this boy are going to practice dancing Esther? I am wounded, what about me?...hummm"

Greg gazed at the man and then back to Esther Tillman.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure? er of meeting you, Ms. Tillman,  
if you prefer another dance instructor, I ..."

"No Greg this is our unexpected guest Arron Passera."


	27. Chapter 27

Kairos: Chapter 27

All errors are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and a few stray thoughts. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

A/N: Takes Place between 02 Jan2009 and 15 Jan2009 episodes. (After Christmas and before the two mommies presentation.)

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()() (()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()( )()()()()()

Greg gazed at the man and then back to Esther Tillman.

"_I don't think I've had the pleasure? er of meeting you, Ms. Tillman, if you prefer another dance instructor, I ..."_

_"No Greg this is our unexpected guest Arron Passera."_

"Mr. Passera, it is a pleasure to meet a friend of Mrs. Tillman's" Greg said as he extended his right hand

The older man briskly shook Greg's hand. He looked the younger over quickly and gave him a wink.

"Esther you wound me 'Unexpected guest.' I toasted you and Sol at your first wedding and I intend to do so again at this one. Mazel Tov"

The older man stepped back

" Arron Passera purported yourself like _Lothario" _

_"_Your mother-in-law and my date said the same thing, Et tu Esther to paraphrase Caesar. Come here, old friend and give me a proper greeting._" _Arron Passera laughed.

She leaned in to give him an air kiss on each cheek.

"Greg, will it be too much of a bother if my old friend comes with us. Arron, I'll try and not step on your toes."

Darling Esther, take my arm, lead the way. we shall endeavor to persevere our toes and find duel rhythm, if not we can fake it until we make it my dears, I've heard a rumor involving Greg and a car accident. What happen?" Arron Passera said in a chatty tone.

"I'd hate to bore both of you with a plebeian tale of failed routine auto maintenance, and poor night vision. I think the insurance company and the local police have so little occupy their time, a single car accident is fodder for a C.S.I. matter." Greg Parker answered.

"Greg Parker, you know Spring Field's finest, they see an accident and think insurance fraud, or some grave legal malfeasance. Never admit your car was not in tip-top order, the insurance adjustor will claim duplicity." Esther Tillman commented.

Art tweaked his tie, and nervously watched the trio ambled across the lobby toward the elevators. He half heatedly listened to their conversation rambling from one topic to another.

Art depressed the auto-redial on a phone.

"Ms. Stephens, you said to call when Mr. Parker came in to work on the Tillman's Silver Anniversary, he and Mrs. Tillman just took the lift up to the banquet rooms. He seems to be Okay.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((( ((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) )))))

Natalia Rivera smiled with pure deviltry as she adjusted into the leather driver's seat of Olivia's car.

"Jimmie Johnson, look out here I come" Natalia said under her breath.

"Umm what's that Talia" Olivia replied.

"Ah I just love leather seats so soft." Natalia replied.

"i think you love zero to sixty, rack and pinion steering, and the "S" curve on 6th and Barnhart." Olivia drawled sarcastically.

The Latina turned the engine over, and drove.

"If you feel the need for speed, I understand. Sometimes I like to open her up on the back roads." The business executive confided.

Natalia nodded as she turned on the indicator, and turned onto the a fore mentioned 6th street.

"Yes, Liv, my super secret alter ego is Janet Guthrie's Latin love child." The Latina teased.

"I thought it was Michele Lee or Annette Funicello" Olivia dead panned.

""We're here safe and sound. Olivia. You are comparing me with Disney movie stars, really..." Natalia laughed.

"Well if the glass slipper fits...princess." Olivia laughed. The taller women unbuckled herself with a flourish, open the passenger door and stepped out.

"Here are your keys Liv. If you are going to open her up on the way home, please keep it under eighty, the tires are only rated for highway driving not the Indy 500." Natalia commented with a snicker.

Olivia, with a laugh and held out her hand for the key. She gazed at her assistant fondly.

-Snapping the keyring on to her purse's inside pocket Olivia considered the dark haired woman. She inwardly appraised the brown-eyed woman.

_"She is captivating. Beauty and function married. From the color in her cheeks to the way the light played upon her face...it made me wish sometimes...ah, but those wishes are useless. "_

Natalia winked at her housemate and employer. She bit her bottom lip and allowed herself to ponder if she said aloud what was chasing around in her brain.

_ "I am an alien in a foreign land and way over my head. I like you, I understand you Olivia, well most of the time. I enjoy our good-natured teasing. I'm so very work centered. You lightens my mood and gets me out of myself. I admire your strength and confidence. Is this the real you this fun and playful woman I've grown to know? "  
_

Instead the Latina voiced

"Do you think this helps Emma build character and poise?"

"I hope it defuses some of her energy. Our girl has more than that silly battery bunny what's it called the Nuclear fusion bunny." replied the sultry blonde.

" You mean the energizer bunny, cute, fluffy, pink, wears sunglasses. A bunny that keeps going and going, you know like you only small and pink." Natalia suppressed a giggle.

"Hey now did you just compare me with a stuffed wind up toy." Olivia squeaked indignantly.

"No a battery operated toy not a stuff toy and you're not fluffy more er, toned." Natalia surmised.


End file.
